Tides
by Acethepenlord
Summary: Jasmine and Paulo seem to have a good relationship, but when one action divides the two their separate paths push them high and low and lead to places no one expected.
1. Role Call

The bell rang harsh and metallic, snapping the gathered students out of their conversations, reading, or general stupor and directed their attention towards the front of the room. Their eyes focused on a figure sitting at a desk there, who sat shuffling papers for a few moments before clearing her throat.

"Well, I hope all of you read the assigned chapters, or you will be hopelessly lost in today's lesson. Now, let's begin." She stood an walked to a blackboard admist some low groans and picked up a piece of chalk, writing quickly and furiously, beginning to lecture in time with the movements of the chalk.

The students reacted in many ways, some doodling in their notebooks, others promptly falling asleep, but since this was an honors class, the majority fell into the habit of actually taking notes. One such student sat at her desk, attentive on the teacher's every word as her hand translated the lecture into her own words. She was a pretty girl, a tuxedo cat with a silky black fur accentuated by white patches that gave definition to her classification and accentuated her charm. Her hair was glistening white, folded into an elaborate bun and kept in place by two chopsticks with points on either side falling down to frame her face. However, her most striking feature was her emerald green eyes that sparkled with intelligence, naivety, and exuberance for life and what the world would bring tomorrow. Her name was Jasmine.

Her pencil glided across the paper, transforming the droning words of the lecture into a easily comprehensible script for later usage. She was so engrossed in her copying that she almost didn't notice a small finger poking into her side. Reluctant to break her concentration, she glanced over to the owner of the finger and mentally sighed. Her friend Mina sat there, a dog with curiously tied ears that gave her the appearance of a rabbit. She had a mischievous grin on her face and whispered when Jasmine turned her attention in Mina's direction.

"Psst. Jazzie! Jazzie! Hey, you busy?"

Jasmine, with a flat face, gave a gesture with her freehand to the notes she had been taking.

"Great!" Mina continued. "Hey, how are things going with Paulsen?"

Jasmine shot her a glare and carefully whispered back.

"His name is Paulo, and fine, now can we talk later?"

"Fine, fine." Mina said, looking slightly abashed.

Jasmine shook her head and went back to writing notes when the teacher suddenly turned around and pointed the chalk directly at her.

"Can you please tell me the answer to this question?"

Jasmine sat there, mouth open in shock. Stupid Mina! She made Jasmine lose track of the topic and now this! She looked at her notes furiously before sighing and bowing her head. "No ma'am."

The teacher sniffed and pointed at another student in the room who gave the answer flawlessly, however Jasmine was too shamed to even hear the sound of their voice.

"He's pretty awesome huh?"

Jasmine glared down at her paper, not being sucked into Mina's words this time! A blessed period of complacency occurred, where only the sounds of pencils on paper, chalk on the chalkboard, and the teacher's grating voice permeated the room. As Jasmine's pencil glided across the paper her implement's path was obstructed by a folded piece of paper. She inwardly groaned and looked at Mina who was pointing at the paper with great enthusiasm. She sighed and opened the paper, keeping her eyes on the teacher this time before glancing to read it.

In a very cutesy cursive was scribbled: "Do you think I have a chance with the new guy?"

Jasmine looked at Mina with a, "What the hell is this?" expression.

Mina blinked and blurted out. "The guy who answered that question, you know, Daniel!"

Mina's head suddenly shot back as something small and white rebounded from her skull.

"No talking in my class you miscreant!" The teacher screamed, fury written on her face.

Mina rubbed her head and muttered an apology as the class burst into laughter around her. Jasmine shrugged and shook her head as the teacher quieted down the class and the lecture continued without any further interruptions.

The bell rang and the classroom spilled forth its contents into the hallway, the silent corridors bursting to life with the movement of the students and the sounds of conversation. It was the last class of the day and the students were very excited to leave the institution, for tasks more relevant to their interests, although each had a heavy heart knowing the reprieve would be short lived as the day was only Monday. Seeing the tide of people Jasmine gripped her books tight and dived into the crowd. Mina bounded after her, rubbing her head but oblivious to the sea of students.

"That teacher is so mean, geez my head really throbs." Mina whined.

"Well, maybe you should have been paying attention instead of trying to talk in class." Jasmine replied, rolling her eyes. "What was so important anyway? Some guy or something?"

Mina stared at Jasmine aghast. "Some guy? SOME GUY?" She grasped Jasmine's arm, stopping both of them in place, forcing the crowd around to part in a manner akin to throwing a boulder in a river. "Jazzie, do you even know who I'm talking about?

Jasmine gave a nervous chuckle and looked around her, seeing the odd looks on people's faces as they rushed past. "Uhm, well no, but maybe we should move.."

Mina continued on, staring at her intensely. "I'm talking about Daniel! Ugh. I can't believe you haven't even noticed the guy, he's been here since like, last week!

Jasmine just blinked. "Uh…"

"Anyways, Daniel is like the smartest guy you'll ever see, you remember in class how he answered that question that stumped even you? Well he's also super sweet, I hear her spends a lot of time with little children and animals in his spare time and he loves the environment and volunteers and, well everything! Oh! But the most important part is…" She leans in close to Jasmine and says with a wicked grin, "He's hot."

Jasmine patted Mina's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be happy with him." She then proceeded to break out of Mina's grasp and return to walking. Unfortunately the dog continued to hound her.

"So you think I have a chance? Oooo, I don't think he even notices me… Any advice you can give me? I mean you're doing so well with Paul and…"

Jasmine missed a step momentarily, losing her balance. Mina didn't seem to notice however, but Jasmine's face took on a more somber edge.

"Well Jazzie?"

Jasmine took a deep breath and smiled at Mina. "Well, I'd say you need to be yourself, show him a picture of your eccentric personality and well…" She pauses for a moment. "Just, just make sure you are ready for a relationship okay?"

Mina thumped a hand to her chest. "I'm ready for anything! Thanks Jazzie."

Jasmine smiled an looked at one of the clocks on the wall of the hallway an gasped. "Oh! Speaking of which I need to go meet Paulo before environment club! Uhm, well I hope things go well with this Daniel, but I've got to run!" She gave a wave to Mina and dashed down the hallway.

Mina cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, "Go get em Tigress, growrr!" shaking her head as the black and white cat faded from sight.

Paulo tapped his foot impatiently in front of the school building. Admittedly it hadn't been very long since the bell had rang but Paulo had been itching to see Jasmine all day and the wait was starting to get to him. He was a tall, handsome Somali cat, orange fur resplendent in the sun. A cool fall wind blew by him, ruffling his spiky hair. His striking green eyes betrayed in impulsive, impatient, yet very passionate cat who currently wanted to lay said eyes on the form of his girlfriend.

He watched masses of people flood from the school off to their cars, the buses, or to walk home. He scanned inventively for her. He waved at a few people he knew as they moved past but they quickly faded from view. He sighed and moved to lean against a nearby railing when he heard a voice behind him.

"So, waiting for that girlfriend of yours?"

He smiled briefly at the voice and then realized what had been said, changing his expression before he turned to face the source. "Yeah, that's right Lucy, something I can do for you?"

Lucy shrugged. She was a shorter cat, a Khao Manee by breed with silk smooth white fur and a very shapely figure. Around her neck was a pink ribbon tied into a bow behind her head, a contrast to her usual demeanor and scowl, almost as if to remind people that she was IN FACT a girl. Her eyes, which were blue as a deepest ocean, often reflected this attitude however, if one were to dive into their depths they'd be lost in the tempest of emotion contained within. At the moment though, she was busy showing a feigned disinterest in the Somali's situation.

"Oh, nothing really Paulo, just seeing what you were doing out here, that so much of a problem?"

Paulo chuckled, not put off by her attitude in the slightest. "Aww, you came to check up on me, that's so sweet babe, but don't you have rehearsals for that dumb play or something?"

The Khao Manee groaned. "Yes, gah! Thanks for reminding me, what you want to get rid of me that fast?"

Paulo's face darkened. "No Lucy I didn't mean it like that I'd never.."

"PAULO!"

Paulo's attention shifted rapidly to his name being called and found that the source this time was Jasmine, moving to him from the front entrance. He waved his hand at her and then stopped when he realized Lucy was still there.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go Casanova. You two play nice now." And with that she departed, leaving Paulo feeling slightly abashed as Jasmine finished closing the gap.

"Paulo!" Jasmine giggled, giving the Somali a hug.

Paulo had no choice but to be elated by her arrival, regardless of what had just transpired. He chuckled and returned the gesture. When the two ended their embrace Jasmine rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry I took so long, Mina held me up talking about some new crush of hers."

"Geez, sounds like it it's not one thing it's another with her huh?" Paulo joked.

Jasmine laughed, "Ahahaha, I suppose so!" her expression changed then to a curious look. "So, what were you and Lucy talking about?"

Paulo coughed a bit. "Oh, nothing, she just wanted to say high before rehearsals is all." Feeling slightly awkward he changed the topic. "So, you ready for Friday?"

Jasmine beamed at him. "Of course! Oh Paulo a romantic night out, just you and I. It's so cheesy!" She giggles. "Ah, but you treat me just right."

Paulo gave her a soft smile. "I do my best for you." And it really was his best, to afford doing this for her he had to save all his allowance and do tons of odd jobs around town. But he knew she was worth it. His smile turned somber however. "Are you sure you have to go to environment club today? Can't you just skip?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Sorry Paulo, but if I want to be an officer of that club…"

Paulo cut her off. "I have to go to every meeting, yes I know." He sighs. "Well you made tomorrow free right?"

She brightened up at that "That's right! Things will be better tomorrow, I promise." She glanced at the clock above the school. "Oh, I guess I do need to go though, I'm sorry." She gave him a quick hug and pulled away slowly, looking at him.

"Go on" Paulo sighed.

She nodded and dashed back to the school, leaving Paulo along with only the wind, blowing wistfully around him.


	2. The conundrum

Chapter 2: A conundrum

Jasmine opened the door to the environmental club's classroom and carefully scanned the room. The group wasn't too large, maybe 15 students at most, but it was a dedicated group that reflected all the grade classes. She waved at a few of them an took a seat near the front, ready for the start of the meeting.

The teacher, a young cat named Lani Amalu stood a few minutes later and addressed the group. "Welcome everyone, I hope you are all ready for some saving the enviroment!"

Her enthusiasm was infectious and the entire group cheered in response. Lani chuckled and began drawing some sketches on the blackboard. She was very young for a teacher, only about 21 (so she says) with golden fur and a bright smile that almost always clung to her face. Noone really questioned the age though, especially the males, because who would want to get rid of the hot, young teacher? Her hand deftly slid across the chalkboard and the image of a dolphin took form, although with a silly smiley face as per her normal tendency to draw them on just about everything.

"So let's talk about Dolphins. Currently they have been suffering from…"

She was cut off as the door to the room opened slowly. A male cat stuck his head in the door and looked around nervously. "Uhm, is this the environmental club?"

Lani nodded an tapped her foot. "Yes, it is and we do have a prompt starting time young man."

The cat held up his hands and walked into the room. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm new here and I just got a little lost finding the place is all."

Lani shrugged. "Oh, that's fine then, would you like to introduce yourself then?"

The new cat stumbled abit and turned to address the group, giving a theatrical bow. "My name is Daniel, I'm a freshman and I'm pleased to meet all of you."

At this name Jasmine perked up, taking notice of him. He was a tall, handsome seal point Siamese with eyes of sparkling blue that sang with a look of intelligence, compassion, and a self assuredness not held by many his age. He seemed as if he was taller than he really was by the way he held his back and the manner in which his gaze seemed to size everyone up, placing them in some secret order in his head. He swept over the occupants with his eyes and hesitated when he locked eyes with Jasmine, before drifting back along the others.  
Jasmine blushed at the contact and chided herself for such a silly notion. She could see why Mina was attracted to this guy though, he just looked confident, and admittedly was not hard on the eyes either. She sighed inwardly though, poor Mina probably would get rejected by him though, and she didn't really look forward to having to console her again. But what were friends for?

Lani waved at Daniel and he took a seat in the front, about three desks away from Jasmine. She didn't really put much thought into it beyond speculating if he was some kind of overachiever as well. Still, when Lani began to lecture again she looked back to her enthusiastic teacher and all thoughts were replaced on just how dire the situation of the dolphins were, especially when Lani changed one Dolphin to having a frownie face.

The meeting lasted for a good hour, with many interactions from the group of students. Jasmine answered a fair number of questions posed by Lani but she was surprised that the new guy answered just as many if not more about the cute Delphinidae. It kind of got under her skin, but well, she'd just show how much more knowledgeable next time. She would not let her status slump if she was going to be an officer of this group as well!

The students stretched and rose to leave, but Lani raised her hand catching their attention. "Now, now, before you go there's something I decided to keep until the end of the meeting." The students looked around curiously as Lani giggled, building up suspense. "Well, we, the environmental club of Roseville high, have been invited to the local aquarium for a nighttime observation an study session on marine animal conservation!"

The entirety of the students lit up in excitement at the news. This was exactly the kind of thing all the overachieving students of the club signed up for and they couldn't contain their enthusiasm at the prospects. What would they see? What would they learn? Could I swim with a shark and ride fight an octopus? A frantic buzzing of noise occurred as Lani chimed in again. "And the best part is, the trip is this Friday! Those of you who want to be officers someday should seriously consider going! It'll be fun!"

The cheers grew louder for all but one cat. The sounds of fervor drowned out all else in the room, but all Jasmine could hear was the pounding beat of her heart in her ears as she clenched her hands on the desk she was sitting out. Everything seemed to zone out around her and her head felt light at this revelation. This… this was everything she'd wanted out of this group, it was her chance to make a spot for herself while learning so much. But it was the worst possible time to happen. This Friday. The Friday Paulo had made those plans for the two of them. He was so excited about it, and so was she, just the two of them alone and… But the trip, it was her future riding on the line here and… Paulo would be so disappointed she could imagine his frustration and it was only a dumb trip… that would change her life!

"What do I do…" She whispered, her eyes closed.

"I don't know, but maybe you should open your eyes?"

Jasmine blinked and looked towards the speaker. It was Daniel, giving her a concerned look. She then noticed it was just the two of them in the room, everyone else had left while Jasmine was in her own head. She blushed when she took full stick of the situation and felt ashamed for losing track of time like that.

"Looks like everyone left while you were sitting there, ah…" He thinks for a moment. "Jasmine was it? I think we actually have a few classes together."

Jasmine nodded her head, still dazed and embrassed. "Ye..yeah, it's Jasmine, and ah, you are Daniel correct?"

He smiled, more of a grin that showed some of his teeth, sparkling white and resplendent. "Wow, you remember my name, I feel honored with that coming from one of the top members of the environmental club."

Jasmine gave him an odd stare before slowly picking up her bags. "Uhm, well thanks for uh, snapping me out of it Daniel, I guess we'll be seeing each other around then?"

"You can count on it"

Jasmine gave him one last glance before hurriedly exiting the room, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the whole. Her thoughts quickly turned back to her dilemma about this Friday, her situation drowning out all traces of the image of a suave Siamese.


	3. Fall leaves

Paulo was waiting for Jasmine outside the school the next day, cheerful at the future prospects. The sky was a clear, deep blue and the temperature was abnormally warm, which rendered it a pleasant cool that, once compounded with the rays of the shining sun above, lead to be one of the most perfect days to be outside. He thanked whatever mystical force had allowed this occur and watched the front of the school eagerly.

Jasmine exited the doors of the school with a look of apprehension on her face. When she saw Paulo however she froze in place momentarily. She had been fighting back and forth all night with the conundrum for this Friday but had only finalized her decision during school this day. It wasn't an easy choice to make by any means, and she knew she would regret it somehow, but for now…

Jasmine took a deep breath and waved to Paulo, changing to an expression of joy. The two hugged and she welcomed the warmth of his embrace for the moment it lasted.

"Alright! That was fast getting here this time, I guess Mina didn't bother you?" Paulo asked, rooting around his bag for something.

"Nah, she was too busy following this guy around, I barely got to say bye before she walked away." Jasmine replied. This was partially true, although Jasmine wasn't really paying attention to Mina, prompting the dog to drift away after Daniel with only a muttered farewell from the Jasmine.

Paulo nodded his head and finished fishing out a helmet which he donned skillfully. "Sorry I still don't have another one for you, but hey, I'm so good I don't even need one." He pulled the bike from where he lay it resting and mounted his position.

Jasmine shook her head and took her spot behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest.."I know you are Paulo."

The Somali sped away as fast as he could, possibly at a speed unsafe for such precious cargo, but the thought probably didn't cross his mind. He was too preoccupied with making the most of the short time the two had together before she needed to go home. The two agreed beforehand that a local park would be a great place to spend some time as it was spacious and would make the best use of the weather (which thankfully was predicted accurately for once). So Paulo zoomed on, throwing up a cascade of brown an orange leaves into the air by the force of his bike.

Jasmine watched the leaves fly around them through her half-closed eyes and reveled in the heights the obtained, drifting away before climbing back down. It made her sad to see that they couldn't just dance like that forever in the wind; she knew that they would fall back down soon enough. Perhaps it was some sort of metaphor for something, but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out.

"You okay back there?" Paulo asked, while keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Yeah, I'm fine Paulo!" She screamed into the wind, her words barely reaching the focused Somali. Still, he must have gotten some of it as he sped up even further, forcing Jasmine to completely close her eyes and hang on tighter as the wind rushed past them. Her eyes being closed gave her time to think about her situation again and she forced it down. She… she knew what she had to say but she would let him know later. She didn't want to ruin this time together. When it was over, then she'd worry.

Fortunately with Paulo's speed, they made it to the park in record time. Paulo's stop was rapid and Jasmine clung tight not to be thrown off as the system stopped. Paulo made a triumphant motion with his arm and then seemed to remember that Jasmine was still there. He helped her off and made sure she was stable before chaining the bike up to a rack for safe keeping. When he was finished, he wiped the sweat off his brow and offered the hand to Jasmine. She looked at it with a quirky smile and he started, quickly wiping his hand clean before proffering up the other hand to Jasmine. She smiled and grabbed the sweaty hand, well, more or less the arm the hand was part of, and lead him on into the park.

The next few hours they spent were magic, something any happy couple would be envious of. They spent the time walking the transverses of the park, feeding some small animals with bread that Paulo found lying around, scaring some children, and generally enjoying each other's presence. Each activity was more enjoyable than the last, an slowly they came closer, laughing, playing, some would dare say, loving? Still, all good things must come to an end, and the two soon found themselves sitting on a bench in the park as the sun began to set slowly in the sky.

They were snuggled closer than they had been ever before, the events of the day obliterating awkwardness between the two. The sun, obscured by the clouds, drifted down past the horizon and cast a red hue to the tufts of white and drowned the world in a sea of twilight. Their form became less distinguishable from a distance as it became darker, seeming to make them into one form.

Jasmine sighed and closed her eyes, feeling a sense of contentment next to Paulo's warmth. Today had gone so very well, the two really did have an excellent time together. She was so very glad that she had forgotten why she was so apprehensive beforehand. She whispered in Paulo's ear, "This was fun Paulo, I'm glad we were able to do this."

He looked at her with an expression of deep compassion. The two locked eyes for a moment and a spark seemed to flow between them. Their hearts beat faster and it seemed that nothing stood between them and that moment as they moved closer, their breath light. Jasmine's head swam with thoughts and emotions, and she turned her head slightly for only a fraction of a second. This was enough though to break the entire moment. Paulo looked away sharply and the two retreated.

Jasmine was flustered and embarrassed. What had just happened? And why did it end before it even truly began? Paulo coughed in the interlude and starting speaking.

"Y..yeah, I only hope that Friday will be as enjoyable."

Jasmine nodded, not really registering what Paulo had said at first, but when she did, her heart stopped. She remembered now, why she was so anxious before: Friday. Her eyes were wide as her head raced with answers to the problem she now ran into, the time only moments before meaningless in the new storm of emotion. But it… it had to be done.

"Paulo…" She started. "You know how the, the Environmental club is one of the most important groups I'm in right?"

Paulo's expression changed from embarrassed to a mild disinterest, a tinge of sadness haunting his eyes as he looked away from her. "Yeah, right behind Softball and Treasurer."

"Well, it seems that the aquarium has offered us a once in a lifetime opportunity to spend the night and learn and, well, many things."

"That sounds awesome."

"It's…" She hesitated. "It's this Friday."

"I'm sorry you'll have to miss it."

Jasmine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Paulo, I have to go."

Paulo didn't react. He just kept looking off into the sun as the last vestiges of its glory sank beneath the horizon, ushering in the night. Jasmine looked worried that he didn't here and started to speak again when he slowly put his hands to his forehead and took a deep breath.

"What. The. Fuck."

Jasmine cringed at his words, not because of the vulgarity, but the tone with which they were conveyed. There was no anger, no revulsion, just an emotion of tired inevitability. It's almost as if this didn't surprise him, like he knew that this would eventually come to pass.

"How long have you know about this?"

"Yesterday, look Paulo, I know it's short term but I can't just forget about my future…"

"Your future? Your future? It's always about your future! What about mine Jasmine? Does your future include mine in there somewhere?"

She looked down, feeling from a similar occurrence in November climbing into her head. Of course she saw him in her future, she wanted him there, she wanted HIM. But he wasn't being fair, his anger wasn't right, he had no right to be mad at her for thinking of such important things! Before she could reply however he began again, anger ringing in every word.

"No, it doesn't does it? Days like today are great, but they can't happen once in a blue fucking moon when it's convenient for you! This is a two way street and I don't think you are even trying to work with me here!"

She remained silent, not wanting to commit the same mistake she had last time by yelling at him, even though she wanted to so badly. Paulo watched carefully, but when he realized that she would make no move to defend herself he stood up from the bench and threw his arms up in the air.

"Okay! Fine! I get it now! I don't know what I am to you, but apparently it's not enough to warrant this charade going on any further." He looked Jasmine in the eyes dead on. "We have to end this."

Her eyes widened, shocked by his words. Her shock quickly gave way to anger however as the concentration on holding her tongue finally crumbled.

"Fine! I don't need someone who can't appreciate that I have responsibilities in my life that are too important to just push aside!"

Paulo, with no emotion at all merely said. "I guess this is for the best then." He turned around, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just, just let me take you home."

She shook her head violently, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "No, no I'll wa;l home, just, just leave."

"Jasmine, I'm not going to let you walk home alone at night out here…."

"JUST LEAVE!" She screamed, leaning off the bench to scoop up a small rock which she threw at Paulo. It hit is arm, but the emotional damage was far worse than any physical damage could be. He took a few steps backwards, his face looking hurt beyond words. He gave Jasmine one last look before turning around and walking away into the night, leaving the black and white cat alone, in the park with no one but her free flowing tears to keep her company.


	4. Lamplight

The sky grew darker and Jasmine was left in a perpetual gloom. She hadn't moved an inch from her spot on the bench since Paulo had left, still bent over, crying into her hands. She knew he would be upset, but she didn't think that he would do something like this! She hated him for doing this to her, but more than that she hated herself for being the cause of it all. She shouldn't have yelled at him, no she should have cancelled the dumb aquarium trip, no she shouldn't have…

She just let the tears flow, sobbing and shaking on the bench while her mind replayed the events on only moments ago, trying to figure out what she could have done to prevent it. The only answer that came back to her was a crushing realization of inevitability. This was the only outcome that could be possible with the choice she made. She knew it from the start and yet she had hoped it would be otherwise futility. Perhaps it was only a matter of time until this happened anyway? If something like this is what drove them apart then maybe it WAS for the best, but that thought didn't make it hurt any less.

A lamplight near the bench flickered slightly and gave off a soft luminescent glow, bathing the sobbing cat in a personal bubble light that defied the dark. She took no heed however, lost in her thoughts, which kept her still in the dark to the footsteps sounding closer.

A question pierced the night. "Jasmine, is that you?"

Jasmine was shocked out of her thoughts and jumped, almost falling off the bench. She whipped to head to the source, which sounded like a young male, and strained to look into the dark, her heart hammering in her chest, thoughts of Paulo replaced by those of terror. Who was it, how did they know her name? Was this a rapist? A mugger?

The man stepped into the halo of light and she blinked when it was revealed to be only a boy around her own age. A boy she actually knew.

"D..Daniel?" She asked, still shaking.

He nodded his head and took a step towards her, stopping when she pulled back. "Woah, sorry there, yes it's just me, Daniel, from school? Sorry if I startled you, I just heard someone crying in the distance and uh, wanted to see what was wrong." He looked away. "I didn't think I'd find someone I knew"

She wiped her eyes gently, trying to control herself. "I was, I was just afraid that you would be someone… dangerous is all." She still eyed him, not quite convinced that he wasn't dangerous.

"I understand." He said gently. Seeing she wasn't completely at ease he began again. "Look, Jasmine I'm not going to ask why you're crying, and I know we've only talked once, but, wow, is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head a little too forcefully. She really didn't know him and to be honest at the moment she didn't want to. She edged away from him slowly "No, no, I don't think you can help right now, I think I should just uhm, go home." When she tried to stand, her knees buckled and she sat back down, feeling wobbly and weak.

He sighed. "Not in that state, you won't make it ten feet without falling over." He looks to the bench. "You don't have to say anything to be and I won't ask any questions, but please, let me just stay here until you are okay to go home."

Jasmine looked at the ground then back to him, sighing in turn. He was right, there was no way she'd be able to leave right now, and even if he wasn't going to hurt her, in that state someone else would. "Why are you doing this?"

He had a ghost of smile on his face, overshadowed by a concern in his eyes. "It's one of my personal ideals to help those in need anyway I can."

Jasmine took another stock of him, spending time gazing into his eyes and seeing the truth in his words therein. There was also something else there, something she felt he was hiding, but she didn't know what to make of it now, nor did she care to try and figure it out right now. She still felt uncomfortable and a little frightened by him she relented and waved for him to take a seat on the bench.

He sat on the far end of the bench, giving Jasmine a great amount of breathing room, which also gave her a small amount of relief. He sat there, quiet, not even addressing her while she looked down to the ground. She gave a few glances to make sure, and it did seem that he really was just going to keep watch until she was ready to go home and forget..

A new bead of tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she raised her hand to wipe them away but it was too late, she had already opened her mind to this again and she drained like a waterfall, the furious swipes of her hand doing nothing to stem the tide.

Daniel didn't make a sound, he just took a look at her when she broke into tears, but let her continue in silence. She wept, openly for a time lost to her, emotions swirling all around her mind. In reality only about 10 minutes had past, the sky barely changing its tune as the stars twinkled far above.

The river of tears slowed to a stream, then to a trickle and finally her tear soaked hands were able to contain the leaking of her eyes. She shook the blurriness from her eyes and looked around, starting again when she saw Daniel. She quickly stopped herself when she remembered who he was and why he was here.

"Why are you still here? I was crying and, oh, oh no you saw all that didn't you?" She buried her face in her hands again, this time embarrassed.

He shook his head. "I didn't see anything if you didn't want me to."

She gave him a curious look at the statement. "I still don't understand why you stayed, why you are you even here? You could have just left me sitting here or..or.."

"I'm not like that, I can't leave a beautiful girl sitting there in her tears alone, it wouldn't sit right with me. "

Jasmine gave a curt laugh that got caught in her throat. "I appreciate the sentiment, but please, I don't need the pick-up lines right now."

"Is that what you think that was? I'm offended that you would think that for me only making an observation.

She laughed with some more force this time. "Okay sure if you say so."

"Oh, I do, but as it seemed that you are in better spirits enough to laugh at my statements, maybe it's time for you to go home."

Jasmine blinked when she realized that she did indeed feel slightly better. Certainly she still felt the pain from Paulo's actions and her own guild, but it was dulled for the moment, although she knew it would get her soon enough.

Daniel stood up and stretched before offering a hand to Jasmine. She took it gingerly and he helped her to her feet. She still stumbled, but it was enough to make it home.

"Can I walk you anywhere?" Daniel asked, letting go of her hand.

Jasmine shook her head. "No, you've done enough, thank you."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Jasmine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, but… well I'm alright enough to get home at least."

Daniel nodded. "I understand I think. Well then, please take care of yourself on your way home." He turned to leave when Jasmine called out to him hesitantly.

"Why were you out here tonight?"

He tensed up, reaching towards a pocket before stopping, lowering his hand to turn back to her, a smile on his face. "I love walks on cool nights like these is all, yep just taking a walk. Any reason you want to know?"

She looked away. "Oh, no, I uhm, just wondering is all. See you in class tomorrow then."

He smiled. "Looking forward to it." With that he walked out of the light and faded back into the darkness of the night.

Jasmine watched as he left for a moment but while she stood there lamp flicked again and shorted out, causing her to look up and frown. Shaking her head she started walking her own way home in the night, keeping her wits about her for any unsavory people. As she trekked she could feel the emotion welling back up again, and she knew she'd soak her pillow in tears, but something told her that tomorrow would be better…


	5. The next day

Jasmine stood with her hands on the sink and slowly looked up into the mirror, grimacing at what she saw. She was in a girl's bathroom inside the school, and as the sole occupant her only company was an eerie silence and the sound of water rushing through the pipes. Class started in 5 minutes, but she wanted to make sure she was composed before showing her face in the classroom. Her eyes were still puffy from crying last night and she did her best to hide the effects with some cosmetics, but there was only so much she could do. Anyone who really looked close would be able to notice what the make-up desperately tried to hide.

The thoughts of what was being hidden brought up emotion in her throat but she hurriedly forced it down. She had spent all night doing thinking about it and crying, her pillow a wet rag from soaking her tears. It was hard that night to contain her sadness until she could make it to her room, due to her parent's incessant questioning on why she was so late. She couldn't have let them know, not just yet, although she could feel they sensed something was wrong. However when she did close her door, the stored sadness finally broke the dam and everything washed outwards.

It was a struggle to make it out of bed that morning and she could barely believe that she made it to the school intact. But here she was, and she was not going to let it get to her again… at least not at school. Taking a deep breath she shakily let go of the sink and, taking one last look in the mirror, opened the door and left to her class.

She entered the classroom and head just enough time to take her seat before the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Everyone's attention shot to the teacher's desk but they were surprised (some happily) to see their instructor was not yet present.

Jasmine sighed and flipped a page open in her notebook, looking at her previous script from the when the class last met. It was rather boring, but she really didn't have anything else to do at the moment.

"You're looking better today." Chimed a voice from beside her.

She didn't take notice however and continued to flip through the pages of her notebook. The address probably wasn't to her, it's not like she knew anyone in this class. She figured it was best to keep looking at these, whatever she was looking at. It seriously was really, really boring. She didn't even remember taking this down!

"Oh, I see, ignoring me then Jasmine, okay that's fine."

Jasmine looked up with confusion on her face to see Daniel sitting at the seat next to her, a curious smile on his face and his hand waving slightly.

"I bet you didn't even remember I sit next to you here. It's been like, a week already, am I that unnoticeable?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Harr Harr. I guess I just wasn't paying attention okay?"

"Well I guess you didn't have a reason to did you?" He joked, quickly turning serious the next instant. "But really, are you okay? I can see through that makeup, I can tell you were crying"

Jasmine immediately blushed, giving him a glare while whispering, "Shush! Don't say that so loud! What are you trying to do? It's not like you even know me so stop acting so concerned after one little encounter." She normally wouldn't be so offensive but the situation was incredibly embarrassing and she really DIDN'T know him so it wasn't that farfetched of her. Although she felt this hostility there was a dual feeling of comfort, an odd feeling, but his concern for her lasting past the moment of last night did not escape her notice.

Daniel however, looked hurt at the comment. "I was just trying to help. But you're right, I don't know you, maybe I don't have any place to feel concerned. But I do feel concern, and I can't change that, and after last night is it too much to really ask how you're feeling."

Jasmine's blushing increased further and she noticed around her people beginning to whisper and look in her direction. "I'm fine okay? Please just drop it…"

"Sounds like you're just trying to get me to shut up."

Jasmine buried her head. "Whatever."

At this Daniel went silent and looked away from her. She felt momentarily guilty for her tone, but this situation was far too embarrassing! She briefly considered apologizing but that thought was lost as the door to the classroom burst open, admitting a thoroughly angry looking teacher.

"Sit down, shut up and get your books out, we're going to make up this lost time NOW." The teacher's hand flew up and began furiously scribbling at the board, prompting the students to scrabble at pulling out notebooks and writing utensils. Jasmine as well was caught up in the frenzy and quickly forgot all her worries with her writing.

The class continued on like this for its entirety, and when the bell rang the teacher threw down their chalk in a fit of anger at the inability to finish the lecture. To this they assigned a double amount of homework in a sick form of retribution.

Jasmine didn't mind however and as actually glad for the distraction that was provided in the class and later at home. Gathering her things, she did her best to go over the lecture, making for the exit before a stray thought made her turn back to Daniel.

"Look, Daniel, I… ugh, sorry okay? I was just worked up in the moment, but please, I'm fine." She sighs. "I suppose, I'll see you when we next have class together then."

Daniel nodded his head. "I understand. Yeah I'll see you then, but I it'll be sooner than you think."

As it turns out, he was right. Jasmine soon discovered that he was in her next class, and the class after that, and the class after that. Each time he tried to strike up conversation with her and by her 4th class she relented and continued the conversation with him against her better judgment. It wasn't as bad as she had assumed, but she did notice offhandedly every time he talked to her, people glanced at them with coy smiles and hushed whispers. She could imagine what they were saying, and the implications flashed through her mind, embarrassing her, but that was a matter for a different time.


	6. Flip

Waving goodbye to Daniel at the end of another class she found herself in a curious conundrum. It was lunch time and she often went to sit with her friends and chatted about things but today… she felt that she needed their comfort and at the same time, she was afraid to seek it. She'd have to speak with them sometime, in fact she had seen Cassidy earlier today and that sharp cat could tell there was something going on. But now, she felt as if talking about it would undo all she had done today, and thus she went outside instead of the cafeteria.

A cold wind buffeted her hair as she opened the door to the outside. Looking about she spotted a few other people were milling about, probably loners or those who enjoyed the scenery more than the confines of the cafeteria. She took in a deep breath and made for a little tree that swayed with the wind. Stretching, she sat down under the tree and lay back against it, closing her eyes and opening her ears.

The sound of wind rustling the leaves of the tree, the feel of the grass under her, the smell of the cold day, it was so very relaxing. She needed this, to just let her worries drift away, in fact, even thinking about it didn't bring the usual emotions up again. That surprised her, because before then the mere thought of Paulo or last night's events brought tears to her eyes and she had to fight it down, but something in the past few hours had calmed her immensely. It couldn't have been her classwork, that was just boring, then what else…

She groaned at the realization. It was Daniel, for all his attempts to get her to talk to him; it really was distracting her from her troubles. She'd have to thank him she supposed, probably in the next class as it appears that he might as well be in all her classes. But for now, she just wanted to enjoy her time alone.

Unfortunately this was not to last, as a shadow loomed in her vision. She sighed to herself, supposing that Mina or Cassidy had finally found her, as she was afraid would happen. They probably got worried and came to find her, ruining her time alone. She stretched and opened her eyes muttering, "Yeah, yeah, look I'm sorry for..."

She cut off sharply as it dawned on her that the person standing in front of her was not Mina or Cassidy, but in fact the last person she expected: Paulo. He stood with a scowl on his face, arms crossed and foot tapping. She was shocked to see him there, her heart hammered and thoughts raced through her head on why he was here. The only thing she was able to sputter out was.

"I..wha… Paulo? What are you?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as he replied to her carefully worded statement. "Yeah, I'm skipping class, big deal. Hasn't even been a day and you're going to make it hard to find you now?"

Jasmine looked confused, but Paulo's tone was also mildly infectious and she felt some resentment tinge her voice as well. "What are you talking about? After last night you don't have any reason to find me anymore."

Paulo rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're right, I really don't do I?" He looked to the side, "This is what I get for showing even abit of concern. You could have at least answered the phone last night and yelled at me. At least then I would have known you made it home. But hey! Here you are right now, not in the cafeteria, but out here. Mission accomplished for me then."

Jasmine glowered at him, her acid in her words. "Then why are you still here?"

Paulo closed his eyes and raised his arms in a futile gesture. "Yes, yes, why am I?" He hurriedly walked past her, shaking his head before stopping on the other side of the tree to say. "You know, I really did want things to work out, but I can see that I was right. This IS for the best."

Jasmine glared at the ground, grasping a few blades of grass in her hand, tearing it from the earth in her anger. How dare he talk to her like that, as if he was rubbing it in? She couldn't believe she cried all of last night because of him! She shook, fury rising as tears came to her eyes again. She was glad that they were through! All the little things that she hated about him played through her head, magnified to a point where they seemed so obvious, so horrible, how did she even thing this guy was cool?

So, from her relaxation, she instead sat, fuming in anger. A shadow crept over her from behind and her eyes shone with frustration. Did he truly have the gall to come back? She wouldn't hold back this time and flipped around to confront the intruder. However, her attempts to appraise the situation beforehand were again not quite accurate and there she sat, looking up at Daniel.

The cat showed no sign of surprise at the sudden movement and merely nodded his head.

"It's just me, that guy is long gone."

His face was a confusing mixture of sadness and frustration, as if some plan had gone terribly wrong. He shifted his weight on one leg and looked Jasmine in the eyes, causing Jasmine's anger to die in her throat as embarrassment washed over her.

"Daniel, I didn't… I'm sorry."

He held up a hand and shook his head. "I understand. I saw a bit of what happened, and just to assure you, I often sit out here so don't think I'm some stalker. "He hesitated for a second, looking towards where Paulo left. "That guy… is your boyfriend?"

Jasmine looked at the ground, her anger stoked again. "No. Not anymore."

"I see." Daniel shifted awkwardly, creating a silent tension only broken when Daniel spoke again. "That is why you were crying last night wasn't it?"

Jasmine put her hands on her head and groaned before slumping back down she didn't have the strength to be angry anymore. "Yes… it was. He dumped me and I was crying. Now you know the story."

Daniel closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry about what happened."

Jasmine waved her hand and wiped her eye again. "Why should you be sorry? Paulo was the one who dumped me."

Daniel shook his head again. "No. I'm not sad that he dumped you, I'm sorry that it ruined your beautiful face with tears."

Jasmine looked up at Daniel, the remnants of her angry tears twinkling in her eyes. "Why, why do you keep doing this to me? You now know what happened and yet you keep on attacking me with your compliments and your conversations. Why do you think I'd want to hear this from another guy? So soon?"

"Everything I said is the truth, whether it seems like it was a "pick-up line" or whatever you are insinuating. You are a beautiful girl and you do deserve better than that guy. I could tell even without hearing the words, the way he made you look afterwards, that's all the proof I need."

Jasmine barked a laugh. "What, you think you're any better?"

"I don't know, but I'd love to give it a chance."

Jasmine's laughter died down in her throat and she stared at Daniel, stunning her with disbelief when she realized he was being dead serious. Her voice quivered as she answered in a whisper, eyes downcast.

"Daniel… it's only been one day since…"

The bell rang, loud and clear, disrupting the moment and making Daniel grit his teeth while Jasmine looked away sharply. The peels echoed in their minds, their hearts beating in time with the bell and their thoughts reverberating with the tune. When the final bell hushed to silence, the two found themselves caught in the vacuum of the silence created by the bell's passing.

Daniel sighed and lent out his hand to Jasmine. "Come on, we need to get back to class."

She looked at his hand, still in shock at his sudden proposal before shaking her head and taking it, allowing him to help her to her feet. And there she found herself, directly next to him, holding his hand. It was warm and...she withdrew the appendage sharply and held it to her chest, heart hammering.

"Daniel I don't..."

"It's fine. It was sudden, forget it." He started walking to the school. "We'll be late if we stay out here."

Jasmine hung back and stared at him, heart hammering in her chest and her mind foggy. Unexpected? Yes. Confusing? Yes? Unwanted?... That, she didn't know the answer to yet and that thought disturbed her as she shook herself into focus and chased after Daniel, back for the last half of school.


	7. Buoy

The next few classes went about as well as Jasmine could have hoped. Her teachers furiously lectured in a way that made it impossible to think about anything other than if it was possible to transcribe their words in time. This suited Jasmine just fine. The other saving grace was that Daniel did not speak to her since lunch. Perhaps he was trying to give her space or he was just afraid to approach her right now, but either way she was happy not thinking about him. In fact, she would have been peachy if the rest of the day went this way, but she was not to be so lucky.

As Jasmine entered her last class for the day, she immediately felt a shiver down her spine. Something in the air felt venomous and it didn't take her long to notice the source, Mina. Her rabbit looking friend sat in her desk, eyes locked onto Jasmine with a sense of fury that was almost comical in nature, while her clenched fists sat on the table. She didn't say anything as Jasmine moved to her desk, and just merely followed her with those hate filled orbs. Jasmine took her seat and slowly turned to look at Mina, whose face was in front of her own. The fact that Mina had kept this up so long was starting to frighten Jasmine a little as she asked, "Uhm. Is something wrong?"

Mina huffed audibly. "You know very well what is wrong. I've heard the rumors thank you very much."

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked, concerned.

"Oh don't play salmon with me"

"It's coy."

"Whatever! Look I know about you and Daniel! I can't believe that two days after I tell you that I like him you go and do this to me! And here I thought you had a boyfriend! I feel so betrayed Jazzie…"

Jasmine blinked in surprise, and instinctively looked over to Daniel's desk and was surprised, as well as relieved, to find it empty. Turning back to Mina she shook her head. "I don't know what you've heard Mina, but it's wrong. He's just been talking to me and stuff, kind of annoying really, so don't look at me like that. And as for Paulo…" She stopped, choking up as she was forced to remember everything she tried to force down _again_.

Mina's hostility melted slowly to concern as she watched Jasmine become sullen.

"Jazzie, oh, what's wrong? Something happen with you and Paulo?"

Jasmine nodded dully, tears trying to form in her eyes as she looked down at the table. She mustered her courage and stopped the attack this time, but it was frustrating how the mere mention of his name did this too her. She knew it couldn't be helped though; the wound was too fresh, too painful.

Taking a deep breath she answered Mina, "Last night we… we broke up."

Mina looked shocked at the news. Her ears drooped and she put a hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jasmine if there's anything I can do…"

Jasmine waved her hand. "No, no, please not until class is over, I just, I just want to get day over without bawling like a fool, okay?"

Mina nodded and looked away, sympathy for Jasmine emanating in waves from the dog. Jasmine was glad she had a friend like Mina, who was silly at times, but knew when it was time to get serious. She knew that it would be an effort to speak everything to Mina, and then to Cassidy, but it had to be done, and she could only hope that she could rely on their support in the future. It was a small consolation, but one she gratefully look forward to.

The teacher for this class was in a surprisingly good mood today and the lesson was mildly enjoyable, to Jasmine's shock. When the bell rang it was almost too soon to Jasmine, and yet to be released from the confines of school, it wasn't soon enough. She gathered her things and looked to Mina who stood by with a strange face that Jasmine could only assume was supposed to convey bravery, but again Mina just seemed to look comical. Jasmine's lips quirked as she looked at Mina's face, however she managed to keep herself from bursting out in laughter and merely pushed Mina towards the door.

The fluid body of students rushed out from the door and spilt into the hallway as always. Jasmine moved with it, Mina close at hand and they navigated the halls together, reaching a critical intersection. Jasmine didn't seem to notice and kept moving forward towards the front of the school, but Mina grabbed her hand, causing Jasmine to look back, confused. Mina shook her head and it took Jasmine a moment to realize the she was blindly heading to where she and Paulo used to meet in front of the school. She didn't even know she was going there; it was as if it was conditioned in her, or she was being called there. But this was to be no longer, and with reluctance she turned away from her usual path.

She and Mina stood together as the rush of students poured past and soon Cassidy found her way to the group. She had a strange look of suspicion on her face as she viewed Jasmine, and the tuxedo cat could venture a guess as to what it was about.

"No, Daniel and I aren't going out or anything like that."

Cassidy nodded her head. "I thought so, I never knew you to be a cheater Jasmine. I'm sure it would take more than pretty boy to break about you and Paulo."

Jasmine and Mina exchanged a pained look before Jasmine took a deep breath and looked to Cassidy. "Well Cassidy, about that…"

Jasmine then began to relate the tale of last night to her two closest friends in the hallway filled with other students. Yet as she told her story and the wound began to bleed anew, she knew that she still had people who cared about her and would see her through her time of weakness. Her friends were the life buoy she could cling to as the rushing tide of emotion threatened to sweep her away. And with this bond powering her resolve she stood firm and spoke everything she needed to say, as the sea of students washed past them and out into the world.


	8. Life Raft

The bell rang and Paulo stepped out of his final class to find himself immediately dragged into the current of students seeking to escape to the outside. Paulo did he best to fight the press, but it was too strong and he admittedly wanted to leave, so he submitted. He flowed with them, bitterly thinking about last night and today. He had not escaped the influence of his emotions either, but instead of grief he felt more of a mix of anger and regret. It was not a feeling he cared much for but the way things turned out it was to be expected. His anger was from the way she treated him and his affection, and his regret was for his unresolved feelings about their relationship. He knew these feelings would subside in time, but he also knew he would have to deal with them on his own. He had avoided lunch today after speaking to Jasmine because he couldn't stomach having to talk about this in a group. In fact right now he had only one person to speak to about this and while this person was helpful at times he didn't think that this was one of those times.

With a sigh, Paulo turned a corner and tried to pass a slow looking group of Dachshunds when he felt hand grasp his arm and he was quickly pulled out of the crowd. He gasped as he was jolted by the movement and it took him a moment to get his bearings. When he could register properly the first thing he noticed was the chocolate Labrador about an inch from his face.

"Uh. Hey there David." Paulo said, blinking in surprise.

"Sorry, about that Paulo, but when I saw you in that crowd there it made me think of fish and I always wanted to try that thing where people grab one out of the water!" David exclaimed, with his usual canine exuberance. He was very tall with a powerful build and might have been intimidating if he didn't have a goofy grin plastered on his face 24/7. It never seemed like anything truly fazed David, and thus he was always a source of infectious joy, but that came at a price. He was pretty much stupid and the only hints of intelligence came in strange ways that no one would expect, making him pretty unreliable for most things. Still, he was Paulo's friend, and even with his black, unintelligent eyes, he was someone that Paulo could always look to.

"Yeah, uh, well looks like you caught a big one then." Paulo said, trying to play into David's joke.

David narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips and he looked at Paulo, circling the now confused Somali. "Hmmm. Yup, Paulo I think there's something wrong here."

Paulo blinked, he was surprised at David's sudden perception. "Well, something big happened…"

David cut him off and brushed one of Paulo's bangs away, then stepped back and made a frame with his hands, judging Paulo as a piece of art. "Ah, there we are, picture perfect."

Paulo shook his head and sighed. "David, look last night Jasmine and I broke up."

David took on a look of concern on face as he put a hand on Paulo's shoulder. "Paulo I'm sorry…"

Paulo looked down, but was comforted by David's gestures. At least the big lug could be helpful when he actually knew what was going on. "Thanks man, it still kind of hurts."

David nodded sagely, hand still on Paulo's shoulder. "I understand. But hey, there's always other fish in the sea!" Paulo looked up and David spun him around to face the stream of people. "Oh, like that one over there, with the cool folded ears? I think she's Scottish! And…"

Paulos' eye quirked as David's inane dribble washed over him. He listened until he couldn't take it anymore. Spinning around he threw David's hand off his shoulder. "David! Look, I don't want to look at other girls right now I just want to… ugh, forget it you don't understand this at all do you?"

David blinked. "You dumped Jasmine and now you need to find a new score?"

Paulo sighed. "That's what I thought." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Okay, look, I'll catch up with you later, I just need to go and think or something." He turned and walked away as fast as he could, leaving David behind before he could make a reply.

And with that show of unsurprising Davidness, he was now alone again with his thoughts. This time however, he truly was alone, for he now knew that he couldn't turn to David. He briefly considered his other friends but soon disregarded the thought. Mike was too much of a sissy boy to help, he could never go to Daisy with something like this, Sue would lecture him, McCain would never cease droning about something, Tess would be too awkward to speak with about this, and Lucy… no, she was too busy with the show, and she probably wouldn't be interested anyway.

And thus he slinked in crowd towards the outside, left with only the option to go home and try to drown his problems in some mindless activity. It wasn't the best plan admittedly, but he didn't know what else to do. He was adrift without anyone to cling to and the feeling was terrible. He tried to assure himself that he was strong and would overcome this, but it was a miserable attempt to assuage his troubled thoughts.

He reached the outside bike racks shortly enough and sighed as he began to unlock his machine from the rack. When he unlocked the bicycle he looked up and saw that he wasn't alone. There stood Lucy, her arms folded as she scrutinized his actions. Paulo didn't know if he was too concerned with his own thoughts to notice her, or she was just very stealthy, but somehow she managed to sneak up on him again.

"Looks like something's on your mind."

Paulo set down his bike and looked Lucy dead on and was surprised to see a glimmer of actual concern in those stunningly blue eyes. "Just thinking about something that happened recently okay?"

Lucy quirked an eyebrow at his tone. "Oh, like what?"

Paulo took his bike out and began to put his helmet on. "Look I'm heading home and you should get going too."

Lucy sniffed and moved forward to lean on Paulo's bike, blocking his access to leave with the transport. "Make me."

Paulo stopped his actions and stared into nothingness as his arms dropped. This situation… it was all too familiar, except the roles were reversed. He couldn't just get rid of her, and to tell the truth he didn't want to. He didn't want to be alone and he desperately wanted someone to talk to. Lucy was the only one he knew who truly knew of heartbreak and her just listening would mean the most out of anyone. Something irked him about this, but if she could open her heart to him in a time of weakness, then so would he to her.

"Alright Lucy… you win. Last night Jasmine and I broke up."

Lucy's face changed to a look of empathy. "Oh Paulo, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Paulo looked around and took a deep breath. "I'd rather not talk about it out here."

Lucy shrugged. "Okay mister theatrical, then we can talk about it at your house if you like."

Paulo blinked at the sudden suggestion. "Uh, last time we had a conversation there…"

Lucy glared at him. "Oh don't you dare bring that up. Besides I'm the one who'll try to cheer you up."

Paulo raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. Speaking of theatrics how aren't you in rehearsals?"

Lucy waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh, Sue had some panic attack over the set or something. They cancelled rehearsals because Sue 'just can't work in this kind of environment'."

Paulo rolled his eyes. "Sounds like Sue." He finished buckling his helmet on and mounted his bike. "Well, since you seem to want to come along, hop on."

Lucy snorted. "Oh, how dashing of you."

Lucy hopped on the back, wrapping her arms around Paulo and he began to pedal the two away from the school. The wind was picking up around this time, and the familiar pattern of dead leaves washed along the two, cascading them in a whirlwind of color that seemed to set Paulo at a sense of ease. He wasn't one for seeing the deep an inner beauty in things, but the fact that the world kept turning gave him a small consolation. A powerful gust ripped by and he felt the arms around his waist tighten as they were threatened to tip over.

"Haha, don't be so scared Jas…" The rest of the name got caught in his throat as he realized that he thought it was Jasmine behind him. The arms stiffened and then suddenly loosened their grip to the bare minimum. Paulo felt such a fool, he had become so used to doing this with Jasmine that he had forgotten utterly that it would never be that way again. The mix of shame and anger he felt then forced him to increase his pace and the two blasted through a pile of leaves, sending them scattering past, crushed and defeated, their elegance lost in the bike's dust.

The duo stopped in front of Paulo's house and Lucy immediately leap free of the bike. Paulo merely went through the motions of putting away the bicycle as Lucy stood there, watching him. When Paulo finished he opened the door to the house, ushering Lucy in. She rolled her eyes and entered before him, Paulo closing the door after.

"Huh, haven't really changed the place at all since last time?" Lucy asked, walking around the living room.

"I'm sorry that my dad doesn't feel like changing the décor every week."

"Well maybe you could try, geez this is so dusty."

Paulo watched her blanch after wiping some dust from a shelf. He knew what she was trying to do, distract him, get him to bicker with her. It was so similar to how he tried to help with her that it made him smile. The thought of how alike they were gave him an immediate sense of strength and comfort, that he knew right here he had someone to connect to who would listen and help him.

Lucy turned and looked at Paulo curiously. "What's with the smile, I thought you were all sad and conflicted. This wasn't some ploy to get me back to your place again was it?"

Paulo chuckled at her brashness. It was beautiful from her. "Oh come on Lucy, you're the one who suggested coming here in the first place, maybe you just wanted to take advantage of me?"

Lucy huffed. "Oh dream on, I'm not Rachel."

The two stared at each other at that statement and a low silence began to hang in the room. Then, as quick as it began, the silence was ended with raucous laughter from the two, lasting for quite some time as they held their sides in the attempt to keep them from splitting. Tears in their eyes they sat on the couch, getting the last few giggles out. They sat in silence, smiles on their faces, neither wanting to break the quiet. Yet both knew that if nothing was said, nothing would be resolved

Lucy was the first to break the silence. "Paulo, I think you should just tell me what happened last night."

Paulo looked down and clenched is hands. He knew this is why she was here, but why did he suddenly not want to talk about it? He felt the urge to just begin another bicker with her, to hide his pain in some argument, but he knew the folly in that. No, it was now or never. With a deep breath he opened his mouth, and crafted the tale of last night, Lucy listening on in captive silence.

Paulo spoke for some time and when he was finished, the two lapsed back into the silence that had pervaded before. He had laid it all out on the table, left himself bare before Lucy and while it felt like ripping the scab off his wound, he also felt as if he had taken a weight off his shoulders. The tale was told, and he was glad to have someone to listen.

"Well, there you go, that's the whole story." Paulo said, trying to look more impressive than he felt.

Lucy sat there for a moment, and Paulo couldn't be sure but he might have caught a hint of a smile on her face. "Sounds like she didn't deserve you Paulo."

Paulo gave a half hearted smirk. "I keep trying to tell myself that, but it doesn't make what happened any easier."

Lucy put her hand on Paulo's. "Look, I know you like to ham things up sometimes, but you're better than this Paulo." She gave his hand a squeeze. "You're going to get over her."

Paulo felt it was odd that those words would be said by Lucy of all people, but he didn't spend much time dwelling on the fact. Looking to Lucy he sighed before taking up his characteristic smirk again. "Thanks for listening Lucy, you don't know how thankful I am to have someone to talk to who isn't David."

Lucy nodded. "No, problem. Just remember…" She hesitated for a second, seeming to try and craft her words appropriately. "Just remember… Whether you like it or not, other people love you Paulo. Like, damn hard."

Paulo's expression changed to one of disbelief as he heard his own words echo in Lucy's. No, she couldn't be doing this, could she? It was then that Paulo realized just how close Lucy was to him, and he saw all the beauty in the Khao Manee that he knew was there, but he was so wrapped up in his thoughts to notice. His heart hammered in his chest as she seemed to move to closer to him and he felt himself in a familiar experience of something he never dared would happen again. She was so gorgeous and he was so confused, the situation felt so right and yet he knew something was trying to desperately yell at him that it was wrong.

Lucy's face was close enough to Paulo's to where he could feel her heavy breaths on his face, and he saw the desire to connect in her eyes, a feeling of wanting to cure his pain while alleviating her own. And then, something seemed to change in her eyes. Understanding flooded the blue pools and she recoiled from Paulo and the moment was shattered as a stained glass window, casting them both back to reality.

"Oh, oh god Paulo, I'm sorry I just…" Lucy started, blushing furiously as she stood up and backed away from the couch.

Paulo tepidly raised a hand to Lucy as she backed off. "Lucy no, it's fine, I just…"

Lucy shook her head. "No, no Paulo it's not, I didn't want to… not like this." She grimaced. "I'm sorry Paulo, about Jasmine about this, I think I should go."

Paulo hung his head. "I understand."

Lucy hesitated and then moved to the door. She put a hand on the knob and looked back at Paulo briefly. He was watching her from the couch, hands clasped together. She wanted to say something else but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She opened the door but as she stepped outside she heard, "Lucy, thanks for everything." Closing her eyes she closed the door behind her, leaving Paulo once again, adrift.


	9. Orange Dawn and Black Dusk

Orange Dawn

A ray of sunlight cut through the curtain and fragmented into a dazzling array, sparkling with a majesty that could only be called, "breathtaking." It was as if a hope was purified, distilled until all that was left was a sense of great passion, then fired out into the world, to penetrate the hearts of all. It was magical, it was powerful, and it was…

Paulo pulled the covers over his head and tossed himself over, averting his eyes from the light which had disturbed his slumber. His attempts were mildly successful, and he felt the familiar embrace of sleep come upon him, when his alarm clock pierced his mind and he knew that to ignore its wail was to invite ruin. With a sigh, he turned over and punched the button, silencing the device and setting the room back into silence.

Paulo lay there, staring up into his ceiling, and was forced again to repeat the events of a prior day. After Lucy had left he sat on his couch for quite some time, not quite stressing over his actions of what happened but contemplating what was in Lucy's head at that time. He didn't snap back to reality until his dad came home from the site, characteristic hard hat in tow. One look between father and son told his dad all he needed to know. His dad gave him a brief squeeze on the shoulder and suggested Paulo head upstairs and sleep on his thoughts. Paulo did so, and slipped to his room, sat on his bed, and buried himself into sleep.

When he awoke yesterday he felt a sadness and anger but today he merely felt tired, and he found his actions sluggish in his morning routine. When he headed downstairs his father was reading his newspaper, as was typical of a Thursday morning, and drinking some coffee in his signature mug. It was a small piece of normality that Paulo was glad for in this tumultuous time, and he made for the door to head to school. He heard a rustle of paper as he reached the door, the noise causing him to stop mid stride.

"Paulo, you're a good kid. I want you to know that."

That was all that was said. It was all that needed to be said. Paulo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door, leaving to begin the new day. His father listened for the door and chuckled when he heard it close. Taking a sip of his coffee he raised the paper up again to continue his article.

"Boy's girl problems are going to get him killed some day."

Paulo's day could be summarized aptly as anti-climactic. He felt a certain sense of dread in seeing Lucy again, but when they met up in class she seemed to act as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary beyond her asking, "You done crying yet drama queen?"

He was off put by the behavior at first but he quickly came to accept it and was thankful. He knew she must be thinking about yesterday but for the sake of themselves and their friends she was hiding it. He didn't feel like confronting her, not yet anyway. It would do neither of them any good, and this allowed him to put on a façade of his own. He was not over the Jasmine incident for reasons he couldn't quite decide yet and he was conflicted still by Lucy's behavior. But he would not let it show anymore; for his friend's sake, and his own.

With this forced smile his friends were put at ease and he found himself seeing once again that life goes on, bringing him comfort. His classes went well and lunch with his friends was pleasant, and when the bell rang to signal the end of the day he left the class with his head up high, walking with a confident step he had not shown since two days ago. He encountered David on his way out again, this time making sure he wasn't rudely plucked from the sea, and they talked and laughed as they made their way to the bike racks.

"And then she yelled at me for trying to drink the bottle of HCl!" David exclaimed while Paulo put his helmet on.

"David, you do know that stuff is acid, right?"

David looked at Paulo as if he was affronted that Paulo would insult his intelligence. "Well, yeah, but I secretly took an anti-acid beforehand, so I would have been immune to it."

Paulo laughed and shook his head. "Someday they'll ban you from the chemistry lab. But hey, I'm going home, so see ya man."

David beamed at Paulo. "Hey tomorrow is Friday! We need to go and party, have some fun fun fun!"

Paulo shook his head and laughed. "Nah man I have a date with Jas…" He cut off sharply and glared down at the ground. "Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that he pedaled off, leaving the oblivious retriever to watch the bike move out of sight. As Paulo biked away his grip on the handlebars tightened and his teeth gritted together as he asked one question. _What the hell was that_?

Black dusk

Jasmine woke up to the chime of her alarm with a smile. The sun was shining and the world was beautiful. She brushed her teeth while humming and ate some cereal, part of her balanced breakfast. She was beaming when she left for school, radiating with positivity. Today was a new day, and it would be great!

Truth be told, under all her outward happiness, she still ached inside. How could she not? It had only been _TWO DAYS_ since the break-up, however spilling her guts to her friends had helped her more than she could describe in words. When she had finished they comforted her and told her how strong she was and that she would get over it. She knew they were merely stock words used to comfort, but they were welcomed eagerly. They spent that afternoon just talking and having a good time, her spirit rising with each passing minutes until she had to go home and start on her massive amount of homework that had piled up in the span of two days, but it was of no consequence to a mind of her caliber. She finished it quickly and the rest of the night passed quite nicely.

And now she found herself at the school, prepared for a Thursday adventure in this monolith of learning. She expected a day normally spent as it was before Tuesday, and she was looking forward to putting things behind her and return to her life before Paulo. Were her expectations to be met it would have been an excellent day. Sadly, she forgot one little detail.

As Jasmine put up her books for one of her classes, she closed her locker to find a familiar Siamese face looking at her.

"Good Morning Jasmine. You're looking very cheerful today."

Jasmine squeaked at the surprise but quickly composed herself in the face of Daniel's smile. "That's not cool Daniel."

"Awww, but it was so fun to see your face like that. Still, I apologize."

Jasmine rolled her eyes at his comments. "Fine fine, something you want?"

Daniel nodded and pulled out two pieces of paper from his notebook. "I ran into Miss Amalu earlier today and she asked me to hand these out if I saw any members of the Environmental Club."

Jasmine took a paper and looked it over, quirking an eyebrow at the contents. "This says they want us to form a buddy system while at the Aquarium trip? That kind of sucks, huh."

"Yes, but it's for safety I'm sure." Daniel began. "Still I suppose Miss Amalu will hand these out to anyone who didn't get one tomorrow, but she's just trying to have these things in advance. Not sure why she didn't pass them out on Monday, but it seems like she may forget things, hmm?"

Jasmine giggled. "Yeah, she's really nice and smart but I think she is a little too bubbly at times." Her laughter subsided. "Anyway I guess I need to find a buddy and fill this out then, thanks for this."

Daniel smiled. "No problem… although speaking of finding a buddy I was wondering if you'd like to end your search before it began? I don't know too many other people in the club and would be ecstatic if you'd be my partner for this trip?"

Jasmine sighed inwardly. She should have known this was his game all along, but when she thought about it she really couldn't think of anyone in particular she'd like to have as a buddy. She wracked her brain to think of an excuse but honestly could not think of one. It was mildly frustrating that he put her in this situation however she supposed he wouldn't be that bad of a buddy. And if he really didn't know anyone else, well she'll give him this at least for what he did for her on Tuesday.

"You're really insistent, huh?... But fine, I'll be your buddy."

Daniel beamed and started signing his form with a pen he conveniently had in his hand before handing it to Jasmine who signed her own form. Daniel slid his paper into his notebook and looked at Jasmine.

"Oh you don't have to look so glum about it. But anyways thank you, and don't worry, I'll make sure that this Friday will be both informative and… enjoyable for us both." Daniel smirked and winked before walking away, leaving Jasmine to stare in silence in his wake. Her chest had a spasm of pain as an image of a familiar smile and wink pervaded her thoughts, leaving her with one question. _What the hell was that?_

Daniel looked at the blank buddy forms and shrugged, tossing them into a trash can. He had the one he needed, ready and available for Friday night.


	10. Voyage

Light fades to dark. It is the natural order of things and its passage brings with it the awakening of things that do not show their face in the light of day. Some consider these things to be sinister, devious, or otherwise impure for their reliance on the dark. For some, this is true, but not all is what is seems, for when sight leaves with the coming of dark, visions of what is true and false blend together in the shadows of the night…

As twilight settles upon Roseville, a gathering of students forms before a streetlight in front of the local aquarium. Cars appear and drop off new faces as the sun slowly sets in the sky. There is little light left before the last student arrives, embarrassed at their tardiness, and the group is complete.

"Alright, alright, that's the last one. " Lani said, checking off on a clipboard. She looked a little more dressed up than her normal teaching outfit, which drew a few snide remarks and smiles from some of the students, however if she noticed she didn't let on. Nodding her head she clapped her hands and raised her voice to gain the attention of her charges. "Okay let's quiet down now. Now that we're all here I'm going to introduce you to the aquarium curator who will be our guide for tonight. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior tonight, understand?"

The students uttered a few low, "yes ma'am's" and some nodding of heads in answer. Taking what she was given, Lani addressed again with a casual gesture to the side. "Yes well, please welcome Mrs. Wasserman, the aquarium curator."

The students blinked for a moment, as they couldn't see what exactly she was referring to until a shape appeared in the shadows behind Lani. A thin, grating noise echoed from the shape, chilling the spines of those who heard it.

"Hello… dearies, ehehehehe." The figure convulsed in what would be considered laughter, sending a little shriek into the air from one of the girls in the crowd.

Lani rolled her eyes and hit the figure on the back, sending them sprawling into the streetlight. The illumination cast the shape a new form and a moderately tall, thin cat was found. She had long, lustrous white hair and golden eyes which was a shocking comparison to what was assumed. She looked to Lani abit sheepishly as she straightened her back. "Oh, thank you for that, it seems I had something in my throat, hmm yes." Turning and looking over the assembled students, she put on a more authoritative tone. "Yes, well then, welcome young marine enthusiasts, I am delighted to have such inquiring minds gathered here with the intent to learn more about one of the earth's most precious, and endangered treasures," pausing, she flourishes her towards the aquarium, "the ocean."

A few snickers passed in the crowd but for the most part the group kept silent. With a quirk of an eyebrow she began again. "Quite. Tonight, you are in for a treat, for I and some of my staff will show you the beauty of the ocean and allow you to bask in its majesty for as long as the moon is high in the sky and the tides of curiosity swell in your hearts. We will enter soon, but first I want to lay down a few ground rules to be obeyed…"

Jasmine half-listened as the curator began to list rules on proper aquarium etiquette. She had decided to wear one of her casual dresses to the outing this evening, something similar to what she wore during her campaign for treasurer but in a rich aquamarine, which she felt appropriate for some reason. The information that was being relayed would be useful to know, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on it, her thoughts drifting. There was some lingering itch that had been bothering her since yesterday and she couldn't seem to figure out what it was. It wasn't something terribly important but it was mildly annoying at the same time.

She felt a something tap her shoulder and she looked over her shoulder to see Daniel, complete with his usual smirking grin. He was dressed today in a semi-formal outfit that exceeded the dress shown by most of the group this evening. His eyes glanced her over and he shook his head before chuckling.

She narrowed her eyes at his gesture. "What do you find so funny?"

He finished the last few laughs before smiling again. "Why, I just found it funny that I didn't think you could look more beautiful, and yet here you are."

Jasmine sighed and put her hand to her temples. "Seriously? Am I going to have to go through with this the entire time we're stuck as partners tonight?"

Daniel shrugged. "I'm only speaking the truth, but fine, if you wish for me to stop then I will." He stopped then and looked at her. "Miss Amalu hasn't taken those papers yet, has she?"

Jasmine blinked and looked into a little bag she had brought with her, fishing out the sheet. "Uhm, no actually, I was going to ask her about that since no one else…"

Daniel snatched the sheet from her hand and put it into his pocket. "Oh that's fine, that's fine, I'll just deliver this to her later then, it's no trouble at all."

Jasmine quirked an eyebrow at his behavior but said nothing, the paper really wasn't that much of a concern to her, just a mere formality that could be taken care of whenever. She was stuck with him now anyway, so she might as well make the best of it.

"And finally, running in the halls is punishable by plankton feeding. Any questions?"

Jasmine looked back to Mrs. Wasserman as she finished her lecture. No one piped up at her question, and at that Lani formed everyone up into an orderly mob, leading the group along with the curator into their destination.

The automated doors slid open with a fluid motion and a rush of cold air assaulted the senses of the party and they were temporarily stunned by the blast. When they had recovered their senses in that next instant they were treated to the grand splendor of the aquarium. Blue ripples of light playing on the motion of the water cast a cue to the entrance, creating a sense of belonging with the ocean itself. A simple ticket booth and desk lined one part, but it was a mere formality to keep the place in operation, the real importance of the front area was to greet the visitors with their first look at the other world that was the ocean. Fish of all varieties swam upon in the tank set in the entrance and the students gazed in splendor at the sight. The true majesty was that this was only a taste of what was to come, and many could barely keep their anticipation a secret.

Mrs. Wasserman held up a hand and cast it alongside the tank. "This is our very first tank the aquarium ever received. While some may call it bad business practice to show something without even fully entering the aquarium is folly, I laugh! For how can you deny anyone even a taste of the ocean's majesty?" She beamed as she spoke, fully in her element. "I will be happy to speak to anyone about each and every fish in that tank if you so choose, but for now I think I'll introduce the rest of the staff who will be helping you this evening."

She snapped her fingers and an assortment of people dressed in all different livery of the aquarium faded into the light from some hidden recesses of the aquarium. Again, some were mildly startled while others questioned if blending into shadows happened to be a job requirement. Mrs. Wasserman nodded in approval as they appeared and began to list off each one's name and position before turning to Lani.

"Now then, each of my staff will rotate with pairs of students for a few hours and show them a little more about a certain kind of marine life. I assure you that these people are experts in their fields and you can trust them with anything. You have nothing to fear while with them beyond not paying attention to all the wisdom they will impart!" She turned a quick glance to Lani. "You can join a group too if you want dearie."

Lani nodded absentmindedly, her gaze distracted by something before coming back into focus. "Yeah… Oh? Oh! Yes, yes of course." She addressed her students. "Alright, I want you all to split into pairs and pick an a staff member, don't worry you'll get to speak to each of them, so if you don't get to learn about what you wanted at first, you'll still get your chance."

The students affirmed positively before moving around to their chosen expert. Lani also picked a group, immediately making a beeline for one handsome looking invertebrate specialist that had distracted her earlier. In the midst of the chaos, Jasmine shrugged and poked Daniel. "I kind of hoped we'd do things as a group, but this is pretty cool as well. We'd better get going if we don't want to get stuck with marine vegetation first…."

Jasmine paused as she noticed Daniel was looking over to the side with a wicked smirk on his face. Something felt… wrong about that expression. It was unnatural from what she had seen from him and yet it also it seemed to fit him. She suppressed a shudder as he finally seemed to notice she had spoken.

"Ah! Right, of course, sorry I was distracted there for a moment, but please, pick someone, I'm fine with whomever."

Jasmine looked at him funny one last time before moving towards the whale biologist. She did so love whales and to listen to an actual WHALE BIOLOGIST speak about them and their plight, well, needless to say she was a tiny bit excited. Unfortunately, because of her little chat with Daniel another group, a two dogs, sidled up and stole his attention.

Jasmine sunk in dismay as her first choice was taken cruelly away from her. Of course she'd get another chance, but it was still disheartening. She felt a familiar tap on her shoulder and looked over to see Daniel pointing at another staff member who didn't appear to have a pair near him yet. She nodded and they hurried over to secure their place.

The staff member was a tall, thin chocolate labrador retriever dressed in a white lab coat and adorned a badge that read, "Barnaby." Jasmine thought for some reason that he had an odd resemblance to David, but she chided herself on stereotyping so readily; they don't ALL look alike. The staff member perked up when the two hustled forwards and he spoke, his words excited. "Ah! It does the heart good to see young minds so eager to learn about the fascinating world of sharks!"

Jasmine groaned inwardly at their misfortune to pick sharks, one of her least favorite of the marine animals. Certainly they had an appeal with power and ferocity but compared to the majestic whale? Daniel on the other hand looked more than pleased, and she half guessed that he chose this "Barnaby" on purpose. Still, with an open mind she and Daniel followed the man into the aquarium as he began his speech, and the rest of the groups followed after to their chosen destinations.

The descent into shark territory was long, but worth the walk. They passed by many different tanks that held Jasmine's eye as they passed by. She felt a twinge of sadness to not be able to admire them fully yet, but Barnaby's speech also had an effect to keep her engaged. He asked questions and told stories during the trek in the impossibly large aquarium and she was surprised at her hidden knowledge of sharks when she answered some questions correct, feeling pleased whenever she did so. Daniel himself was no slouch either, and again she was impressed with his knowledge of the environment and the special creatures that lived there.

Daniel gave her a smile every time she answered one correct and she stifled a blush at the complement, feeling slightly foolish every time she had to do so. It was rather ridiculous that she acted in that way; his smile felt like it meant something and some part of her yearned to answer correctly to see it again. She did not return the favor for him however, however Barnaby did, which was likely not flattering to Daniel in the slightest.

After what seemed an eternity, albeit a mildly pleasant eternity, they arrived at a sign with a cartoon great white wearing a cowboy hat and the words, "Shark Country" plastered across the beast. Although the cheesy shark was mildly amusing, what he stood sentinel too was far from. Three tanks lined the walls of a circular room, each filled with a plethora of sharks in various sizes, but the true gem of Shark Country was the massive central tank stood, reaching into the ceiling. Here the greatest of the sharks, the great white, made their home and Barnaby's eyes lit up as he beheld the specimens.

"Aren't they magnificent? The perfect creatures of the sea…" Barnaby began as he put his hand on the central tank. Jasmine couldn't be sure, but she might have seen tears in his eyes. He waved a hand to them, beckoning the pair to the tank as well.

Jasmine watched as Sharks swam past, their black eyes appraising the new upstarts in their territory. Most ignored them and went about their normal routine, swim and look menacing while the cats looked on. A few edged closer and swam close to the tank near where Jasmine stood, before swimming past. She blinked as one stared directly at her and she could feel some kind of animal intelligence trying to speak to her own when the eye moved and seemed to widen before the shark cruised away faster than the others. She looked to where the shark's view had gone and saw only Daniel standing there, no sharks venturing near the mildly amused looking Siamese.

"Oh ho, something seems to have spooked them about you two, hmm? How about we take a step back and I'll tell you a story or two about each of the sharks in this room before we rotate to the next group hmm? Now you see that big one there…" Barnaby began to lecture, pointing at various sharks with his back turned to the pair. It was obvious that at this point that he was in his own little world and this didn't escape the notice of his charges.

"I'm sorry you couldn't speak to the whale biologist first, but it's not like they have a whale here to begin with. Sharks are a pretty good substitute though wouldn't you agree?"

Jasmine blinked as she heard Daniel's whisper to her under the reminiscing lecture of Barnaby and she sighed audibly before whispering back. "I wasn't fast enough I suppose and lost my chance with the whales, sharks are…" She hesitated before finishing. She was going to say 'barbaric and uninteresting' but she was remembered her surprise and excitement during Barnaby's questions, and her embarrassment at Daniel's smile, and she just couldn't finish the sentence that way. No, it wasn't her first choice but she couldn't lie. Begrudgingly she muttered, "Sharks are… not as bad as I thought, no."

Daniel smiled again and nodded his head, making Jasmine blush again, forcing her to look away and berate herself again. Barnaby was oblivious of course, but when he stopped speaking both immediately turned their attention to him.

He was staring at one of the tanks on the side wall with a few tiger sharks and the reason for his concern was apparent. Two adolescent tiger sharks were fighting, and one had drawn blood on the other, the rest of the sharks becoming agitated at the scent in the water. Jasmine gasped in horror as the two went at each other in their fury. She felt a pang in her heart as they fought, which was different from the shock of seeing them tear each other apart, no, she felt a sadness at the whole scene and she stepped backwards, away from the vision.

She gasped as she felt a strong hand grasp hers and she immediately looked up to see a stone faced Daniel as the owner. She felt an urge to pull away from him and never look back and normally she would have listened, but his grip was an anchor, keeping her steady in the face of this brutality. A warmth flooded her at this reassurance and she moved in closer, averting her eyes from the carnage. He shielded her view with is other arm while he watched, stone faced as before.

This all occurred in the span of mere moments, for Barnaby reacted during the time as well, screaming to the two, "Stay here, I've got work to do!" With a gesture that seemed too quick for the man, he ripped off his coat and shirt, exposing a form that was far more muscular than either could have expected. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a large bladed knife before clasping it in his teeth. How he even fit that in there or was even allowed to have that present during a school excursion was beyond anyone, but at the moment no one was really questioning it to begin with.

He ran past and opened the door to a hidden room in one of the shadows and everything went silent beyond the agitation of the sharks and the beating of the pair's hearts. Then, a grating noise filled the room, as massive metal doors slid down around the tanks in the room, covering them completely. On each was painted the same cartoon shark as before with the words, "Out to Lunch" painted on them.

With the last squeal of the doors, Daniel and Jasmine realized they were now alone. No sound was heard, and neither made a move in the dimly lit room. No one else seemed to notice or race into the room to see what the commotion was about either, and it didn't appear that the situation would change until Barnaby returned. The thought that perhaps he wouldn't return was a sobering thought to them as well and it was a few moments before either broke the silence.

Daniel made the motion first, his words quiet but purposeful. "Are you okay Jasmine?"

Jasmine looked down but didn't move to break the near embrace Daniel had her in. She was afraid to, to be honest and that thought should have scared her even more than anything. She tried to voice something but his warmth dulled her mind and all she could reply was, "I… I just hope Mr. Barnaby is safe."

Daniel gave her hand another squeeze as he brought her closer into a true embrace. She did not fight it, although that every diminishing voice in the back of her head screamed at her to do so.

"I'm sure he's fine, he is a shark biologist after all."

Jasmine gave a little laugh at that and felt a smile on her face. Daniel put a small smile on his face as well, comforted by her laughter before looking away and sighing, and replacing his expression with that of determination.

"Jasmine… maybe this isn't the best time, but this is something I've wanted to tell you ever since I've met you. You are a beautiful girl, and that is not just an idle compliment or an attempt to hit on you, I truly mean it. The way you smile, the glint of intelligence in your eyes, your laugh, everything about you is immaculate. But even more important than your beauty is your mind, sharp and powerful, with a sense of humor and grace few could even compare to, you are striking in every way. You impressed this upon me from the very first time we met and even in that park with tears in your eyes I knew you would pull through because you are that strong." He paused, most of the energy dissipating before sighing and continuing anew. "I understand if you still aren't over that Somali, I really do, but I wanted you to know how I felt and that having you have me would be the greatest honor I could imagine."

Jasmine was silent during his speech, her body motionless. Then, tears formed in her eyes, slow and steadily flowing as emotions old and new wrecked havoc on her heart. "Why Daniel, I told you more than once not to do this and yet you insist on it? Why?"

Daniel replied calmly, "Because it's true."

Jasmine's eyes widened and she struggled with herself, the last piece of her resistance trying to hold out before it too fell as an inevitability. She pulled him close and she let the rest of her tears flow from her as he returned the embrace, leaving the couple standing together, in the dark room. Alone.

The horrible squealing and clanking returned, casting light from the tanks into the room and exposing the sharks back to the world of the aquarium. No sign of the melee was seen in the tank and both sharks were still alive, albeit a little worse for wear. A few moments later the secret door opened up and a drenched, and still shirtless, Barnaby walked in, toweling off his head. He had a few scratches on his arms but nothing serious.

"I'm truly sorry about that kids, Rollo and Faneuil have been eyeing this girlie and I figured confrontation might occur especially since Rollo is so feisty and, well, I just had to step in and separate them, forcibly."

Barnaby patted this back pocket and continued to dry off. "Looks like everything is okay now, sorry about shutting off the view but it does get a little dangerous sometimes, still let's get you kids to the next staff member okay?" He blinked then and looked around, realizing that he wasn't speaking directly to anyone. He looked around the room and found the two sitting on a bench in the corner of the room, holding hands.

"That's fine Mr. Barnaby" Daniel said, looking towards him. "We managed well enough while you were gone, we understand that being a shark biologist you must be used to this sort of thing."

Barnaby scratched his head and laughed, "Yes, it is rewarding though. Ah, but please don't tell anyone about this though, they might get a little scared." He thought for a moment and then fished into another pocket, bringing something small out and handing it to Jasmine. "Here, as a little souvenir, Faneuil lost it during the scuffle but he'll grow another one soon."

Jasmine looked at the object and saw that it was a shark tooth, enamel white and flawless beyond a little hole near the middle. She held it tight in her hand and looked to Daniel before smiling at Barnaby. "Thank you, I'll treasure this."

"As right you should missy, just promise not to speak a word of what happened here okay?"

The two turned then to each other and blinked before smiling broadly.

"We'd never dream of it."

Barnaby blinked and had an odd thought: _Was that sarcasm?_


	11. Castaways and Message in a Bottle

Castaways

A school is an institution of knowledge. A place where one learns valuable skills that they will use in their lives, helping them power through the rest of their education or giving them the means to stand up for themselves after leaving it's hallowed halls. Math, Biology, and History are all important to learn in those hallowed halls, but one of the greatest skills of all to acquire is one that is not taught in any classroom: The art of gossiping, and lessons were in full swing as always. However, a new tidbit has entered the curriculum, one too juicy to let go.

Everywhere Jasmine went she could feel the eyes of her fellow students upon her, their boisterous talking turning to hushed whispers when her gaze fell upon them. It was disconcerting how much it bothered her, even though she knew this would likely occur. Daniel, who was fawned upon by the freshman class, and Jasmine, who had recently broken up with her sophomore boyfriend, were now together. It made her the envy of the rest of the girls of her grade, and along with it came their scorn. Hearing a particularly rough comment she looked sharply to the source, two dogs who immediately went silent when they realized she had heard. Jasmine shook her head and moved onwards, gritting her teeth as the two exploded into giggles, then were drowned out in the sea of voices of the hallway.

She reached her locker and sighed, turning the well memorized numbers on her combination lock. It didn't require thought and sadly that means she could think about what people had to say. It seems that it began after the two left Barnaby and his sharks. The group after them noticed their change in attitude toward one another and it spread after that. They told a friend and they told a friend, and come Monday it had spread to the school itself. Most of the rumors were inaccurate in a good way, but some made her blush at what they hinted that she and Daniel had done in the shark enclosure. She didn't think of Daniel in a way like that, but, well, she didn't know what to think of the situation and that was the most disconcerting thing of this all.

They spent that Saturday together when they could and she was surprised to find that there was more to Daniel than she originally assumed. It was not long ago that she had merely passed him off, thinking nothing of his advances but after the events with Paulo and the way he began to treat her… It seemed as if there was something deeper there that made her feel safe and secure in a way that Paulo did not. He understood that she had commitments where Paulo could not, and he was willing to be patient. More importantly he understood why she did what she did and had an insight and a willingness to help with a knowledge to back up his claims. He seemed to lack the impulsiveness and suave manner that Paulo exuded, but made up for it with his regal bearing and attitude. She felt she could do things in a way with him that she never could with Paulo, but at the same time she knew that he would never scare kids with plastic knives on Halloween. The two were polar opposites and she briefly wondered if that was why she forsook reason and bought into his corny speech that Friday, and yes, she did inform him that it was corny to which he merely replied, "It got us here didn't it?"

As if summoned by her thoughts, Jasmine felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see the smiling face of a familiar Siamese. "Hello beautiful."

She suppressed a small blush and half-heartedly smiled back. "Hey Daniel."

He cocked his head and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Is that the best you can do? 'Hey Daniel?' I was hoping for something more enthusiastic. Something more fitting to a boyfriend."

Jasmine sighed and closed her locker, finished with her business. "Sorry, it's just what everyone is saying about… well us. I guess I wasn't expecting just how much people would talk and it's a little embarrassing."

"I have heard their words as well, and they all just seem to be jealous, whether of you or myself. Does it really matter what they have to say though? You know they merely wish they were as fortunate as us."

"Yeah… I guess. I'd just like to not hear everyone's little misconceptions of what happened."

Daniel smirked slightly that that. "Yes, some of them were, ah, inventive weren't they?" He mock coughed then, in response to Jasmine giving him a deadpan stare, and the topic was quickly shifted. "Anyways, you have student council meeting after school correct? I was thinking afterwards…"

Jasmine sighed, cutting him off. "You know I have to work on that project for chemistry."

Daniel's eye twitched slightly. He quickly brought his hand up though and placed it to his forehead "Oh! I had forgotten, I apologize. I suppose I should be working on that as well, can't half-ass it. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be free soon and we can enjoy ourselves then. You know that I look forward to seeing you whenever I can."

Jasmine nodded, momentarily stunned at his response. She expected the usual recoil and disappointment that Paulo used to give, but her fears went unfounded with Daniel. As she thought, he was different, and perhaps not in the way she had originally thought.

"Shall I walk you to class?" Daniel asked, offering his hand.

Jasmine smiled and took his offer, falling in step with the Siamese cat. Suddenly the voices around her seemed quieter, as if insignificant next to what she had. Their words became nothing more than gnats, an annoyance. There was one voice that she did still hear however. It was that one voice in her head that kept bringing doubt about Daniel, but at least it had grown quieter, and soon, she'd drown it out completely.

Message in a Bottle

Paulo sat down at the usual lunch table, putting his feet on its plane. No one else had arrived yet and the gesture seemed fitting in order to make their already unspoken claim to the table more substantial. It had been a long, boring day of school and he wanted to take it easy and rest before going back into the maelstrom of "learning" which was to assault him. He forgot lunch today but so what, he'd get Mike to hand over some soda, sweet delicious soda. He hoped Mike never won that bike or his ticket on the gravy train, or perhaps Blasto train, would be up.

It was a few minutes before the rest of the gang trickled in, those who had braved the lunch line placing their food on the table in front of them. Chicken fingers, corn, mashed potatoes and Jell-O substitute was the course today and the smells wafted gently in the breeze. Paulo's stomach gurgled and he did his best to call attention away from it by coughing, which ironically made him far more noticeable.

Mike, who had a tray of food, rolled his eyes and pulled out a can of Blasto from his bag. "You better win that bike with this one Paulo. My parents are starting to wonder how I go through all this soda that they never see my drink."

Paulo, nursing the life-giving elixir held up a hand as it drained slowly down his throat, his taste buds tingling as the flavor washed through his mouth. When he finished he looked in the can and was confronted by a familiar sight that said, "BLAST OFF AGAIN. THIS CAN NOT A WINNER."

Paulo shrugged and threw the can at Mike who looked at it as well, his shoulders slumping as he got the message. He patted Mike on the shoulder. "There there, you'll find it someday, now if you don't happen to have another one of those…"

Mike handed Paulo another can and the process repeated itself. While he drank this one he became aware of the conversations around him. Mike was chatting with Abbey about something nerdy, with Daisy looking on, a smile on her face, although it was hard to tell who she was looking at exactly. David was harassing his sandwich, as was ritual for Monday, while Lucy sat there, quietly pushing her food around. Paulo felt a twinge of pain for the lonely girl, but his attention was yanked over when he heard what Sue was discussing with McCain.

"So apparently that Jasmine girl is all the rage right now, something about a new freshman and them dating. It's kind of silly really, I mean she's just a freshman with a new boyfriend, why is it so important that it's the hottest thing around right now?"

"I don't know why you are telling me this but I believe I sense lingering hostility towards Jasmine due to the events of the previous Student Council Election."

"Shut it McCain."

Paulo retracted the can of soda slowly, putting it on the table half finished. For some reason he didn't have the stomach to drink the rest of it and he didn't know why. It couldn't be because of what Sue said about Jasmine could it? That would be crazy, he was over, well, mostly over her by now.

Lucy rolled her head away from her meal to see Paulo staring down at the table and her expression turned concerned. "Hey, you okay there?"

Paulo didn't immediately respond, merely shook his head before picking himself up to look at Lucy. "Hmmm? Oh I'm fine, just had some bad Blasto, yeah, never know what they'll put in a can huh?"

Lucy was not convinced, but she kept quiet about it throughout the rest of the period, instead throwing jokes at him about how terrible he was in class and the like. When the bell rang to signify the return to the confines of the learning rooms, Lucy fell into step behind Paulo, grabbing his arm when she was sure that none of her other friends would notice.

"What happened there during lunch? And don't tell me it was bad Blasto, I know you drink worse than that all the time."

Paulo was caught off guard by her action and he desperately tried to think of some excuse when he realized that he didn't need to? What good would it do to hide something so trivial from Lucy? Just because it may have been connected to his… ex-girlfriend, didn't mean he had to keep it to himself, that would be silly.

"Yeah, you saw through me huh? I need to try harder next time." He sighed and looked to Lucy. "Sorry it was something Sue said about Jasmine and this new boyfriend of hers, I guess I just haven't gotten this all out of my system yet." He smiled then. "Sorry if it worried you."

Lucy let go on her grip on his arm and asked quietly. "So you aren't over her yet?"

Paulo blinked at her change of tone, confused at its cause. "I suppose not. There's always going to be a part of me I bet that never will, but I have to accept that there are some things I can't have and just move on."

Lucy's expression darkened and Paulo could sense a hint of pain in her eyes. It occurred to him that his words might have touched something in her that ought not be lingered upon and he held out his hand to her, putting on his trademarked smile, "Come on, we can't be late for class can we babe?"

Lucy blinked at looked at Paulo's hand before looking slowly up to his smiling face. She hesitated slightly before putting on a slight smile of her own and pushing his hand away, walking down the hallway and leaving a bewildered Paulo behind.

He stared after her, his mind wandering as his body sought to catch up through the crowd of people. What had just transpired between Lucy and himself and why did he suddenly feel much happier? He thought he had an answer, but that didn't address the other question in his head which was: Why did he also feel guilty?


	12. Rock the boat

Paulo rode his bike briskly to school the next day, having overslept, again. If the teachers didn't give him so much homework that he blatantly disregarded, then perhaps he'd get a better night's sleep! Perhaps he could be a better student if the work wasn't so mind numbing repetitive. Also David decided to pop in for a little visit, which may or may not have contributed to his lack of scholastic achievement. Regardless of the reason, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

Fortunately there was little to see that morning, the normal houses painted their normal colors, the normal streets made of their normal asphalt, the normal birds chirping. It was a pretty average day in Roseville and somewhere that comforted Paulo after his tempestuous last week. He yearned now for how things used to be, and the thought brought him back to better times, those with less drama. In fact, he just let his mind wander then, which is why he didn't see the student in his path until it was almost too late.

Paulo saw him at the last second, his mind immediately focused while his heart hammered in his chest. He hit the hand brake fast, angling the bike to arrest his movement. Time seem to slow down as he decelerated, his bike turning away in the face of the startled pedestrian. It nearly seemed that his maneuver succeeded, however his momentum was enough to carry him forward, crashing to the right of his target and sending the Somali sprawling into a heap. He was successful on one front however, he did succeed in avoiding a collision, but he paid the price.

"Woah! What the fuck man! You almost fucking killed me!" the would-be victim cried, fuming.

Paulo lay there, groaning from the impact. His left leg was scraped and bloody along with his left arm. He was disoriented from the sudden fall and making a response beyond, "wha?..." was too much for him. He tried looking up at the man he almost hit, placing him as a Siamese cat before looking back to his leg and groaning again.

"Are you not going to say anything? Huh? No apology? Nothing?" the cat cried before kicking Paulo in the stomach, eliciting a cry from the Somali as the heel slammed into Paulo's ribcage. "People like you make me sick. I don't even know why…" he stopped, taking a close look at Paulo before scoffing. "Oh, it's you. Hmph. I suppose there's no point in beating you up, since you're a wreck anyway." The cat paused. "Phaw, I don't have time for this." With that he walked away leaving the broken and confused Paulo to put himself back together.

Paulo was late to school of course, unable to ride his bike without pain, so he was forced to drag his bike along with his bloody body. Immediately he was sent to the nurse who bought his excuse that he fell off his bike doing a sweet trick and once patched up he was sent to class. Paulo was in no mood for learning however, and sat there, fuming the entire lecture, at one point snapping his pencil so loud that everyone in the class went silent and stared at him, but he was too angry to care. There was only one reason he even bothered to come to class and it was because he knew who had done this to him. There could only be one person who fit all the criteria, and he intended to confront them.

When lunch rolled around, Paulo was nowhere to be seen at the table. No one but Lucy paid it much mind, for they knew he was probably off gallivanting outside or something. He'd turn up sooner or later and drink five cans of Blasto as usual. It was just a Paulo thing to do, and thus everyone got along with their lunch, none the wiser at the Somali's true reasons for not being present.

The truth was, Paulo was outside as his friends may have guessed, however for a reason they would have no inclination to suspected. His leg ached as he moved purposefully behind the school, passing by some kids smoking cigarettes or other activities generally illegal on school grounds, taking little heed of their actions. This was exactly the kind of place he expected his quarry to be. It took him a good twenty minutes but he eventually found who he was looking for.

Sitting by himself next to a well hidden section of wall was Augustus, the Final Fantasy cat. There had been many rumors about this cat, things he had heard about what he had almost done to Daisy. It made a certain kind of hate well up in Paulo, different from the one he already kindled and he stoked the flames of his as well. All the better for what was to occur. Oddly a song about an angel with one wing started playing in Paulo's head and he was unable to dispel the noise. He was undeterred however and confronted Augustus, his mind determined and his fists clenched.

Augustus stirred, as if awakening from some slumber to look up at Paulo with disdain. "Tch. The dumb orange one? Really what do you want?" He didn't really seem interested and made an overt gesture of yawning to emphasize the point.

"Hey asshole, I'm here to thank you for this morning."

Augustus looked Paulo up and down before shrugging and waving dismissively "I have no idea what you are talking about. Now run along so I can go back to my thoughts."

Paulo pushed forward however, looming above Augustus. "Oh like hell you do. I'm sorry I almost hit you with my bike, but why did you not look out anyways? And why did you have to be such an asshole and kick me?"

Augustus began to look aggravated now, his eyes narrowing. "I told you, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Like hell! It was defiantly a Siamese I almost hit and to top it off you said, 'Oh, it's you.' Yeah you're the only Siamese I know who manages to make life hard for my friends. So yeah, I'm going to have to say it was you."

Augustus blinked, the frustration replaced with confusion as he cocked his head slightly. "Siamese?... wait, wait you think I'm a Siamese?"

It was Paulo's time to scoff at the ridiculous question. "Of course you are, everyone knows that."

Augustus sighed, exasperated before pointing at his face. "No, why does everyone say that? Siamese have points on their face, does it look like I have points?"

Paulo's bravado seemed to falter in the face of this unrelenting logic. "Uh. Well. I just kind of assumed your breed could uh, well like, change colors or something. I mean, everyone calls you a Siamese and…"

"Wow, you are as impulsive and dense as Daisy described you. Now, think for a moment, if I don't look like who kicked you, and heaven forbid I sound like who kicked you, then perhaps it was someone else."

Paulo was silent, looking down and feeling a complete fool for falling prey to his anger. He had just assumed that Augustus's nature made him a natural choice for the villain and he was glad to know he had a focus for his rage. Now all he was left with was disappointment in himself.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't. I wasn't thinking."

"No, but I don't suspect you do that very often anyways." Augustus chided before sighing. "Still, if it helps, some of the louder delinquents around here were talking about some uppity freshman who was almost killed by a crazy Somali." He shrugged. "Maybe that will help you in your quest for revenge."

Paulo was momentarily stunned by Augustus's helpful nature. "Why would you tell me this?"

Augustus merely leaned back, closing his eyes and smiling. "Because I like seeing people get what's theirs is all, oh but do be gentle, I hear the lad's got himself a new girlie."

Paulo nodded, and left unceremoniously. He didn't need to give any farewells and knew none would be received. He was glad he didn't have to fight Augustus, yet he was dismayed that his true target was now shrouded from him. A freshman Siamese? That's like finding a needle in a haystack! Still, he supposed that he could recognize him on sight if need be, although since his initial impetus was gone he didn't really feel the need. He supposed there were more important things to deal with than some wild goose chase, despite how much he'd like to grab that goose by the neck.

Not bothering to re-enter the school he picked up his bike from the rack and mounted it, ignoring the pain that shot up his leg. He didn't have a reason to be here anymore and frankly he was tired. Making sure to look for pedestrians he rode home, thoughts of an angry Siamese still in his mind no matter how he tried to dispel them. No, he couldn't let this consume him, but by that same token, if they next met there would be words. Words neither of them would forget.


	13. The Calm

It still stung to walk every so often, but the pain was gradually fading as he knew it would. Soon the wound would be healed and there would be no trace, as all is wont to do in the face of time. Still, it was not the physical wound that truly stings, but in fact the psychological ones, no matter how minor. It takes far more than some soap and water to clean out emotions associated with such. They must be dealt with however, or like any other wound they can fester and rot, bringing nothing but pain and unintended consequences…

Paulo awoke with a start and he immediately put a hand to his throbbing head. Right, he had fallen asleep in class again, the lecture being so boring as to divert his attention to the realm of dreams instead. It was an odd dream, really not much a dream at all, but… oh now he had forgotten it. Oh well, he knew that he didn't really understand it anyway nor did he really care to know what it was about. What he did want to know however, was why his head hurt so much though. It was as if something was poking him with a dull stick over and over without the slightest regard to his wellbeing.

"Hey! Cool, you're awake!" Said an obnoxious voice next to Paulo, which was of course David, it just has to be said how obnoxious his voice can be. Of course, his voice is of little consequence to his actions, as of which are even more obnoxious. At the current moment he was busy poking Paulo in the head, which would account for the unending sensation in Paulo's cranium despite the fact that Paulo was already awake.

With a sigh, Paulo grabbed David's hand and the throbbing immediately went away. He lowered his friend's appendage and turned to the dog, a dull look of aggravation in his eyes. "Really David? Did you have to poke so hard? Actually no, I know the answer to that. Anyway, what do you want?"

David raised his other hand and took a deep breath as if to say something very important but then froze and instead retreated his hand to his chin, looking pensive. "That is a good question, I think I wanted something important but for the life of me I don't remember what it is… hmmmmmmmm."

Paulo would have sighed in shame but he was pretty well inured to the Labrador's antics. "That's fantastic, but next time can you write down what you want to say before waking me up?"

David looked a little hurt as he shrunk back into his desk. "Sorry, it was important, but I forgot."

Paulo just shook his head and looked back at his notes. There was about a paragraph of actual notes which seemed to show that at one point he was paying attention but soon the letters seemed to drift off into some doodles which seemed to be some kids riding a giant dragon made of some kind of metal… tungsten? No, but it was probably something close to that. There were a few doodles of Paulo reigning champion over the world, a frowny face and a few other things. He had no recollection of drawing any of them, but he must have been really bored to draw some of these. As he continued to blatantly disregard the teacher his eyes fell upon one sketch of a cat with a dark coloration on his face and he felt a flash of emotion.

He hadn't put any effort in searching for the freshman who did kicked him, and he really didn't want to take much stock in it, however it just wasn't him to let something go. It had been three days since then and every so often when he looked at his arm or leg he'd feel the same flash of anger and then stuff it down. It wasn't healthy and he knew it, but he didn't know what to do other than try and let time heal the wound. Somehow he knew it wouldn't be that simple though.

He twirled his pencil around before scratching out the face, leaving it a ruined mass of lead. He felt some satisfaction in the act even if it was empty. He began to doodle some more, but his artistic genius was cut short by the bell which signified the dismissal of this class. He slammed shut the notebook and stood to go when David grabbed his arm.

"David, you really need to stop doing that you know."

David looked at Paulo with one of the most serious faces he'd ever seen on the Retriever. "I just remembered what I wanted to ask and it's the most serious thing I think I've ever had to say."

Paulo twitched his eyebrow, he knew nothing good ever came when David suddenly gets, 'serious.' "What… what is it?"

David took a deep breath before beginning. "I heard about your fight with Final Fantasy Cat. I must know what happened. The fate of Midgar may depend on it."

Paulo blinked, blindsided again by David's incredible ability to be unexpected. "You… I don't understand what…" As he blubbered something occurred to him. "Hey wait, how did you know about that?"

David rolled his eyes. "You think I wouldn't know about battles of epic proportions that could rock the very foundations of this world?"

"Uhm. Yes?"

David shook his head. "Well you'd be right, I just heard that you had a showdown with him from a source that may or may not get monetary compensation for providing expert reports on FF's whereabouts at all times. I mean I guess he lapsed a little and didn't see what happened between you two, but he's pretty good otherwise!"

Paulo scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well as much as I didn't want to know that you pay a guy to stalk Augustus, it really wasn't that big a…"

David cut him off. "If you'll tell me afterschool I'll buy dinner for you."

Paulo was about to say no, that's stupid but then reconsidered. Free food was always good food, especially when David was footing the bill. With a quick thought he puffed up his chest and looked David in the eye. "Well then, if you put it that way I suppose I could tell you. But be forewarned, this tale is not for the faint of heart, you'll have to hold onto your food later because your stomach may not be able to take the facts of what occurred."

David's eyes were as large as saucers as his mouth hung open in awe. "So… cool…"

Paulo rubbed his nose. Yeah, he was pretty cool huh? Still, they had wasted a lot of time and they needed to move to their other class, especially since the teacher was starting to look at them funny. Paulo grabbed the star-struck dog and dragged him out of the classroom into the flood of students. Perhaps this little altercation would lead to something good after all?


	14. The Storm

The school day had ended and Paulo headed out with David from the institution of learning to enjoy their day. They joked about things, made rude jokes and spoke of strange but awesome events, as is the meat of most conversations between high school males. There are few more meaningful rituals in the lives of these beings, one of which being the playing of video games, a pastime of great pleasure. And thus they did partake at David's house, where kills were stolen and many a body was teabagged.

But as the day began to turn to dusk, David informed Paulo that he was, infact, hungry for the knowledge of his epic battle while Paulo was merely hungry. He had done his best to keep David in suspense, mostly trying to create the tale in his head to be something satisfactory while he ate free food. But he couldn't hold David back any longer and the two departed from David's house. Waving farewell to the smiling face of David's mother, they headed out for the swankiest place Paulo could hope for: the local burger joint.

It had a name, but to be honest no one ever used it, merely calling it, "The burger joint." Paulo had only had the pleasure to be within its confines and taste it's delicacies once before with his father, but oh how he had dreamed of it again. And now, with a simple embellishment of the truth, he would get his wish.

The place was packed, it being a Friday night, full mostly of high school students with a few smatterings of families around. Paulo felt a twinge of pain seeing them for some reason he couldn't quite put a finger on, but he quickly dispelled the feeling. There were burgers to be had!

He and David didn't have to wait long fortunately or else it would have been boring an awkward. They were seated in good accordance and he and David took a look at the menu. Paulo engorged his eyes on all the choices: bacon double quad burger stack deluxe, BBQ hamslice homestuck quarter pounder, etc, etc. David didn't say how much he'd be willing to spend on his friend though and Paulo felt guilty, so he opted for a simple cheeseburger and fries. David was being generous enough and it's not like Paulo wasn't going to deceive him anyway…

When the waitress showed up Paulo put in his order and they both looked expectantly at David, who had been staring at the menu for a long time. Paulo and the waitress exchanged a glance when David finally lowered the menu, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"What can I get you then sweetums?" The waitress asked, holding her notepad expectantly.

David calmly matched her gaze and replied, "The Gut Dominator."

The waitress's eye twitched for a moment before she started a nervous laughter. "Oh… oh muffin, you don't want that one, it's much too large for a child!"

David just stared at her, oblivious to the comment. "Oh, and a chocolate shake."

"Haha… no seriously kid, it's called the Gut Dominator for a reason…"

The waitress eyed David, whose expression of goofy satisfaction hadn't changed in the slightest. There was a stretched silence before she scribbled something on her notepad and walked away, watching David as she did so before turning around and scurrying to the kitchen.

Paulo had no idea what just happened, but he figured he'd mind his own business.

When the waitress finally fled, David turned his gaze back to Paulo, putting his hands under his chin expectantly. Paulo frowned at the gesture before it snapped back to him why they were here. "Oh! Right, right, okay." He exclaimed as he racked his brain for the story he made.

With the story locked into place he cleared his throat and put on his game face. "So… you want to know about the epic duel eh? Well get ready, all I have to say is I hope you don't lose your appetite before your food gets here…"

And with that Paulo began to craft the most masterful lie he'd ever told, rivaling even the tale of the turtle on the race track. The tale encompassed a great rivalry set apart with giant robots and clashes that shook the Earth. Perhaps it belonged in some Hollywood movie, but Paulo knew his friend would eat it up, and as he predicted, it did.

David sat, enthralled by every word, as it washed over him. He didn't even notice when he food arrived, his jaw slack again, devouring the story just as surely as he would his food. When Paulo ended the story with a particularly large explosion sure to make David giddy, the Labrador looked ready to explode.

"That was. The best. Story ever." David managed to blurt out, put emphasis where it wasn't needed.

"Yeah, too bad you weren't there." Paulo said through his smiling teeth.

"No, no it's like I actually was there, wow. You are the best story teller and lvl 43 fighter I have ever seen."

"Awww, thanks man. But I think we should eat our food before it gets cold eh?" Paulo said, trying not to let his pride get the better of him.

David looked down at his plate and blinked. "When did this get here? Oh well, let's chow down!"

They finally reached the part that Paulo had been waiting for, and it blew his expectations away. The meat was cooked perfectly, and the way it slid over the tongue? Simply Orgasmic. No, he would have to thank David in a better fashion than crafting something akin to a terrible fan fiction. He looked over to David to say something and then quickly diverted his eyes. He had totally forgotten the way David eats sometimes. Not to go into details, but its pig disgusting.

Still, it wasn't enough to dissuade either of them to finish their meals and soon enough they were back to joking, full of their respective foods. Even with the waitresses' terrified glances at David's stomach, they were both enjoying this moment to the fullest and it was a shame that they would have to leave it soon enough. The night was wearing on and they couldn't stay forever, which was made apparent when the waitress delivered the bill. He opened his mouth to ask David to pay when he noticed the pained expression on the dog's face.

"David, are you okay man? Something wrong with the bill?" Paulo asked, concerned.

David slowly swung his head to Paulo, his eyes wide. He tried to mouth a few words, his hands shaking.

Paulo was getting nervous now. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"I think my gut is about to be dominated."

Paulo didn't have time to ask before David stood up and barreled past people into the restroom. The Somali blinked a few times in the wake of the Retriever. He immediately felt relieved before quickly shuddering, not wanting to comprehend what fate was about to befall the poor inhabitants of that washroom. He could feel their pain already, and it hurt to imagine.

Not that it needed to be said, but this left Paulo by himself, and feeling quite awkward. Sighing, he looked away from where David went and took the opportunity to get a better look at some of the other customers. Even now the place was still packed, every table seemingly full of hungry patrons. He smiled when he saw a group of friends that reminded him of his own, complete with a stupid cat in a scarf and a lovable orange scamp. His gaze drifted away then to a couple staring lovingly into each other's eyes and his smile slipped. He shook his head to dispel the feeling though. No, this was a good day, no use in feeling such negative emotions, enjoy what's here.

When he looked back up his eyes locked onto a table with only one occupant, a male cat. It seemed as if there was supposed to be another person with him, but they were absent at the moment. Paulo shrugged and continued on when something drew his attention back to the cat. Something about that face seemed to tug at him, and his leg throbbed slightly. What could…

Paulo's eyes widened as he realized who that was. The cat had the markings of a Siamese that perfectly matched what he remembered. Without even trying he had stumbled upon his quarry! Paulo's fists tightened and his heart began to pulse in anticipation. He was about to stand up and barge over when he stopped himself, looking down at his hands.

He slowly unclenched his fists and took a deep breath, settling himself back. Why did he feel so worked up about this? He wasn't seriously going to fight this guy or anything; in fact the smart thing would be to just ignore him. Yes, yes he would control himself, be the bigger man. He sighed, realizing that he had almost lost control.

Still, he dared look back up, his mind unable to think about anything else. To his shock, the cat turned his head and the two were immediately locked in a stare. The cat looked surprised at first, then, as he realized just who was staring, he broke out into a wicked smile. He put his hand to his head and chuckled, shaking in fits of laughter.

Paulo blinked, stunned at this strange event before his self control was finally broken. He slammed his hands down on the table and stood, furiously making his way to the smugly laughing cat.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Paulo asked, anger tingeing his words. A few people turned their heads to see the commotion Paulo caused by raising his voice. Paulo didn't notice however, his focus singularly honed in.

The cat just shook his head, lounging back in his chair. It took him a few moments of this before he seemed to deem it time to respond, doing so in the same smug manner. "Oh, look who the cat dragged in eh? What seems to be troubling you?"

"Your smug attitude asswipe."

The cat raised his hands, resting his chin on them. "Oh come now, that's rather rude. You know, the way I see it I should be angry at you. You almost endangered my wellbeing by your foolish riding habits. Someone should take that death machine away from you."

Paulo slammed his hand down on the table, getting close to his adversary. "You know, at first I could have just forgiven you, perhaps you were just angry, but now I see you're just a fucking prick. Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kick your ass right now."

He shrugged and raised his hand, pointing at something behind Paulo. Paulo narrowed his eyes and looked behind him, ready for any tricks or traps that may occur. He could have expected the cat to sock him while his attention was turned, or a thug to punch him out, but not this.

"Paulo… what the hell is going on here?" Jasmine said, clutching a purse in her arms. Her eyes darted between the two, with a look of confusion. She was dressed in one of her better dresses and there could only be one reason why she was here.

Paulo gaped, trying to put what he was seeing together. "I… Jasmine, you…"

She looked to the cat. "Daniel, what were you two doing? It almost looked like he was going to hurt you."

Daniel, his expression suddenly turned to one of concern, looked to Jasmine. "Well, I was sitting here waiting for you to return when your ex here came over here with a look of fury in his eyes. I think he found out about us and well…" He looked up at Paulo, worried. "I think I'll refrain from riling him up more."

Jasmine looked back at the dumbstruck Paulo with a look of anger. "Paulo, I thought you were better than this. You're the one who made it clear that we wouldn't work together and now you get in the way when I find someone who can? This is just…just." She gripped her bag tight and stared down the Somali. "Just leave. I never want to see you again."

As the other patrons began to turn back and talk about what they had seen in hushed whispers, the force of what had occurred flushed through Paulo's head. He didn't mean for any of this to happen, it was all Daniel's fault. But one look at his furious ex was enough to convince him that there was nothing he could do or say to change this.

Standing up straight, Paulo looked at Daniel and Jasmine, then lowered his head and muttered, "Sorry." He turned to go and heard a whisper from Daniel, only audible to himself.

"Thanks for playing the jackass, you've made this easier… but don't worry, I'll treat her well."

Paulo's eyes widened and he turned back, only to see Jasmine's eyes ushering him away. Something in him wanted to act upon Daniel's words to turn back and show the scum for what he truly was, but Paulo couldn't find the resolve. The adrenaline and anger he was going on was spent, slapped out by the shock of Jasmine's misplaced fury. He didn't have the energy, nor the spirit.

He made his way back to his table to see a stern faced David who immediately slapped down a twenty and pushed Paulo out of the restaurant. As they left he took one last look back. Amongst the stares of the various, chattering patrons who watched them leave, his eyes only took in two in particular. One looking disappointed and other giving him the most wicked smile he'd ever seen.


	15. In the Wake

Jasmine gasped as Daniel took her hands, bringing them close. His eyes shone with a brilliance that rivaled the most precious diamonds and his smile could melt the iciest of hearts. The effect was instantaneous, her cheeks filling with color as she looked away in a hurry. Daniel merely laughed and pulled her close, his smile split from ear to ear.

Over the past few days he had become progressively bolder, his actions more flamboyant and surprising, yet he always turned down the charm when Jasmine began to seem hesitant. He could sense her trepidation at his actions and she was glad that he acquiesced to her requests. It wasn't that she didn't exactly welcome him; it was just his actions jumped out of her comfort zone so fast that she could only react by pushing against. This latest development occurred by surprise as the two left The Burger Joint, the neon sign of the restaurant illuminating the couple in the darkness of the night. Unfortunately this was no different from the rest and saw Jasmine pushing out of Daniel's hug and leaving him with a surprised look on his face that quickly turned to disappointment.

"Come now Jasmine, I know it hasn't been very long, but must you always push against me when all I want is to hold you close?"

Jasmine looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm just not used to it is all."

Daniel shook his head and offered his hand to her. "Alright, then how about we do this slowly?"

Jasmine looked his hand hesitantly, raising her own with trepidation. _How foolish_, she thought to herself. Why be afraid of being held? There is nothing to fear from him, so why must she act the way she does? It was something she had had to remind herself of a few times before, a nervous habit of hers she assumed. One she meant to overcome. With this reassurance she held her head high and took his hand, and he gently drew her in close.

"There now," he whispered, "That's not so bad is it?"

Jasmine shook her head in reply. Daniel smiled softly and broke the embrace. "See? Everything is fine, I won't hurt you." He glanced briefly to his wrist watch and frowned. "However Father Time is not as kind to us. Unless you can go home later?" He asked, a barely concealed plead in the words.

Jasmine shook her head. "I'm sorry but my dad would be furious if I wasn't home when he says. I don't think you'd like to see him angry."

Daniel shrugged. "Well if it meant making more of the time we have together then I think I could face even the devil himself." He held up his hands then looking embarrassed. "That's not to say your father is the devil, I assume he's a nice man and all."

Jasmine giggled and pushed Daniel's shoulder before taking his hand on her own volition and urging him to walk with her. They hadn't ridden or anything there, it wasn't that far removed from their homes so walking was deemed "well enough" for the both of them. It was nice actually to be able to move at one's own pace and to be able to talk in a civilized conversation, unlike while on the back of a bike, wind streaming in your hair, your heart pumping as you hit each turn, the…

Jasmine shook her head of the thoughts and sighed ever so slightly. Her thoughts had gone back to Paulo again and with it brought the events of less than an hour ago. She felt a flush of anger but more than that an overwhelming sense of disappointment. She really did think him better than that, but when she saw him so angry and threatening Daniel, she couldn't understand it. He never seemed like the type to get jealous like that and it irked her to no end.

Daniel noticed the sigh and asked, concern in his voice, "Is everything okay?"

Jasmine thought about replying, "No, just reflecting on what a wonderful evening we are having," but knew that she, nor Daniel, would believe such a pathetic lie. No, best to just get this off her chest.

"I was just thinking about, well, what happened back in the restaurant with Paulo."

Daniel managed to suppress the bulk of a grunt of annoyance, shifting masterfully into a nervous chuckle. "Oh, it's nothing to trouble yourself with. Certainly he is impulsive, but I was in no real danger."

"But why was he acting like that to begin with? I just can't see him suddenly lashing out, I thought he had washed his hands of me already."

Daniel clenched his jaw. "Well like I said, I was waiting for you to return when he showed up threatening me, saying, 'If I can't have her, no one will.' Or something to that effect, I was rather shaken up you know. I think he was going to start being violent when you showed up."

Jasmine looked confused. "If… that's true, then why would he suddenly stop when I showed up? I know I was furious with him, but if he was so angry…"

Daniel stopped her and spun her to look straight into his eyes. "Jasmine. Do you trust me?"

Jasmine was taken aback by the sudden movement, and unable to form an answer at first to the question. She looked into his blue eyes, rich like the deepest ocean, yet like the deepest ocean concealing something under the darkness of its waves. But even though she sensed there was something missing, she repeated the question, one which she had asked herself time and again, and now, when it truly meant something she really had but one answer.

"Of course I do."

"Good!" Daniel said, relief on his face. "That's all I'm asking. Now let's not bring this subject up again shall we? I think we should leave the past behind us, and look forward to the future. If Paulo or whatever his name is tries to come after you again, then I'll be there to stop him. "

"Okay…" Jasmine said with slight hesitation. He was right though, no point to dwell in the past. It was time to put a nail in the coffin and bury the memory. There was so much more for her right here. She put on a small smile and Daniel continued to lead her back home.

It was not a long walk back to her house from that point and when they reached the door she rummaged through her purse for her keys, Daniel standing patiently behind her. When she found them she unlocked the door and turned back to him, looking up into his eyes.

"Thanks for the evening, even with that little hiccup, it was still really nice."

Daniel raised a finger to her lips. "Ah ah, remember, let's not speak of it."

Jasmine blushed and moved to give Daniel a hug. "Right, right. Well thank you anyway."

He returned the gesture softly, holding her still as she felt his warmth. A few moments passed and she broke the hug to find Daniel's face close to hers, his eyes looking her own. She felt as if something was compelling her forward, her cheeks flushed as she felt his breath on her face. Her breathing became heavier, her eyes fluttered closed, and her head became cloudy as all she could focus on was the warmth of his breath, his scent, the richness of his lips and…

Her eyes snapped open and she backed up, the reaction instinct back again in full swing. Daniel, blinked in complete surprise, his arms outstretched in disbelief as Jasmine turned to the door, incredibly flustered."I… I'm so sorry Daniel, I don't think I can. Not yet… not yet." She squeezed her eyes shut as the embarrassment began to catch up to her.

"I understand." Daniel said, his frustration unable to be completely concealed. "I'm sorry as well for being for forward. But…" he begins, grinding his teeth, "I can be _patient_ until you are ready." He took a breath to calm himself and slowly put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch slightly. "I hope you'll still oblige me for tomorrow then. I'll be waiting for you at the cinema then, as long as it takes."

And with that he gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and left, leaving Jasmine in shame as she opened the door and closed it behind her, then running until her made it to her room and closing that portal as well. A tempest of thoughts ravaged through her head, what happened, what could have happened and what would happen tomorrow. She knew she had to meet him tomorrow, to make up for her error this evening and to not merely say, but show, that she did infact, trust him. But for tonight, she would need to compose herself. She had a big day tomorrow.

Daniel walked in the moonlight, sighing as he kicked a rock into the street. He was the only one out on that stretch of road at this time and it was rather melancholy. He perked up when he felt something in his pocket vibrating and he pulled out his phone, staring at the softly glowing screen. With a shrug he answered the call with a simple, "The fuck you want?"

"Yo mofo, you bang that chick yet?"

Daniel rubbed his face with his free hand in frustration. "No, not yet, I didn't think it'd be easy, but she's proving much harder than I expected to move along with."

"Hahaha, dude you gotta pick up your game man, you've got a record to hold on to."

"Yes, I know that you faggot. It's only a matter of time though. I don't think she'll be as reserved tomorrow as she was today, and that'll be the deciding step to have her in my pocket. It'll be downhill from there."

"You really do like your challenges huh? Well, hope this doesn't go crashing down on ya."

Daniel barked a laugh. "Oh I don't think it'll be any trouble at all. And besides, the greater the challenge, the better the reward." He licked his lips. "And this is going to be one hell of a reward…"


	16. A New Heading

Paulo lay on his bed, arms behind his head as he stared into the ceiling. There wasn't much going on up there, pretty barren really, but the blankness allowed him to think, and so he did. His current thoughts revolved around the incident yesterday, where he confronted Daniel and was again rebuked by Jasmine. He didn't even get a chance to explain what had happened before she had made her decision, her words shaking him to the core.

_I never want to see you again._

Paulo rolled over, sighing. He knew that he could go to her, explain things, and maybe get her to see what a colossal douche Daniel was. It wouldn't take much effort, he'd just need to speak with her after school, or hell, even call her! He did kind of doubted the second option would work very well as she'd likely hang up the phone, but it was an option. The real problem lay in the conundrum that stayed his hand to begin with. What did she mean to him?

Certainly it was not she who ended the relationship, but it seemed she had moved on faster than he. It just didn't seem his place to interfere in her decisions affecting her wellbeing, whether they be good or bad; and he knew that staying with Daniel was bad. If he had moved past her, then he had no reason to get involved. It's not like she didn't just immediately take Daniel's side last night and tell him she'd never want to see him again, something like that certainly doesn't push people away from helping. Maybe she deserved what was coming to her then.

Paulo rolled over to the other side and squeezed his eyes shut. No, no, that's a terrible thought. Yes, they were through, but she still meant something to him, right? Their time together was brief, but he knew that every moment was wonderful, and to leave her to Daniel didn't seem right. He knew the Siamese was trouble, but he could also see this cat was clearly a master of manipulation. It wouldn't be right not to say something.

Paulo put his pillow over his head and rolled over once more, throwing his bed into turbulence. Maybe she knew about his behavior hmm? Perhaps she knows exactly what he's like and Daniel only acted that way to piss Paulo off. Paulo betted that she wanted this, and he even imagined her cackling with her new boyfriend as he walked off, conflicted. Bitch.

Throwing the pillow across the room he sat up and placed his head in his hands. He couldn't reconcile his thoughts at all. In one instant he spit on her name and in the next he worried about her like some guardian angel. It was almost as if he had two little Paulo's on his shoulder trying to convince him of the step to take, for good or evil. Trouble was, he couldn't tell which one had the halo, and which had the devil horns.

He couldn't just stay like this forever. He had to get out of the house or else he'd explode tossing his thoughts back and forth. But what would he do when he got out there? Probably just find another excuse to wallow in his own anger. No, he needed to meet up with someone, just do whatever to get his mind off it. With this thought in mind he headed downstairs to grab the phone and give David a call.

The phone rang three times before he heard the click of a recipient taking the call. "Hello?"

Paulo frowned as he recognized it to be the sound of David's mom. Odd, usually at this time David would bound forward and answer any call in a fit of unrestrained curiosity. Maybe he was just sleeping in. "Hi, it's Paulo, uh, is David there?"

Paulo heard a disappointed sigh before the reply. "Oh, I'm sorry, but David is a little sick right now. Apparently something he ate last night didn't agree with him. I'm afraid he needs to rest today and can't come out to play."

"Ah, well thanks anyway. Tell him that I hope he gets better then."

"Oh course dear, have a good day."

And with that the receiver clicked back into place, cutting off the line. Paulo stared at the phone, a look of disappointment on his face. Well he probably should have figured that David would be out of commission anyways. He didn't look so good when they had left, probably only putting on a brave face when he noticed Paulo looking the way he was.

Paulo sighed and thought about just hanging the phone up and going to sleep or something, when he paused. He clenched his jaw as his fingers moved on their own accord, dialing a number he didn't want to consider at first, yet he knew was the right choice. The phone rang once before it was answered.

"Hello, who's this?" Lucy answered.

Paulo stood underneath a massive tree in the park, a cold wind rushing past. It ruffled his coat and sent a chill down his spine as a cascade of leaves fell from the tree to tumble down into the piles at his feet. He had been waiting for close to half an hour now, not wanting to stay in his own home while Lucy came to meet him. He knew that he was going to be early, but he didn't care, he was content waiting.

He looked up at the tree and saw the sun shining through a crack in its ever thinning supply of leaves. The way its light shone through the holes created a dazzling array as the tree swayed in the wind. Light splashed across his face and he thanked Luck for suggesting this place to meet, the scenery easing his mind. Another gust whipped past, this time much more fierce, and a shower of leaves was thrown into the air, creating a curtain of red, brown, and yellow. He threw up his hands as the leaves swirled around, only lowering them when the wind itself lessened in intensity. As the veil was cast aside his eyes beheld an alluring form and his heart shuddered as she saw the curious face of Lucy standing before him.

She cocked her head and watched as the leaves blew away, clearing a path between her and Paulo. When the wind was fully dissipated she shrugged and looked up to Paulo, crossing her arms and shifting her stance. "So, what's up?"

Paulo rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Ah, yeah, right. Well David was kind of busy today and I thought, hey! Maybe you'd like to hang out today or something."

Lucy's face was not amused. "Yeah, and the President isn't a dog… Paulo, what do you really want?"

Paulo gritted his teeth, not surprised that Lucy had cut to the heart of the matter so soon. He looked away, trying to gather his thoughts about the matter before looking back to address her. "Fine, you got me. David really was busy, but that's not why I called you, I did so because… You were the only one I really wanted to see today."

Lucy's eyes narrowed as her cheeks reddened slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't really know actually. I dialed your number without thinking, but when you answered it made sense to me. I'm just really conflicted on where to go now, and I just wanted someone who can be honest with me and I can be honest with in turn."

Lucy looked down uncomfortably and took a deep breath. "Alright… well I'm here, so I guess let's hear what you have to say."

Paulo hesitated before beginning, taking one last opportunity to back out from speaking to Lucy about this. It didn't seem right, not with her, but he didn't know how else to resolve this. He then nodded to himself and began. "Ever since Jasmine and I broke up I just… can't seem to get her out of my head. I thought I had gotten over her, in fact I had prayed I had gotten over her, and it seemed to work most of the time, but when someone mentioned her name or my thoughts dragged across a memory with her in it, I couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt and regret. She's moved on already, but I don't think she knows what she's gotten herself into. Her new boyfriend is, well dangerous is a good word. One part of me wants to leave her to her own devices, to reap what she's sown and find something else, ripping her from my life. The other part wants to tell her, to make her understand, and to… to forgive me." He kicked a nearby rock and sighed in frustration. "What the hell do I do?"

Lucy was silent during the entire speech, her face growing progressively darker with every word. Paulo became concerned when she didn't reply at first, looking up to see Lucy quivering. He reached out a hand slowly, before drawing it back as she slowly looked up, chuckling.

"Even when we've been left behind we just keep going back to them huh?" She murmured during her laughter. She stopped the laugh in front of the bewildered Paulo and looked him in the eye with a saddened expression. "We can't just stand back and watch as those we love are hurt Paulo. I suppose then the true question is, do you love her?"

Paulo closed his eyes and was silent as he went deep into thought. The question wasn't posed for Lucy to hear the answer, it was for himself. He was tossed back and forth by his emotions and his rational thought. No matter the argument posed by each side there was always one constant that he deep down knew was there, an image of Jasmine's face, smiling in joy. With that he had his answer.

"Even though it was only for a short time, despite the fact that it was hard to see each other, and while we each had said some harsh things, I think deep down I've always loved her. I don't think things can go back to the way they were, but I don't think I can ever forget what was."

Lucy lowered her eyes. "I think we have our answer Paulo."

Paulo nodded and put a hand to her chin, lifting it up. "Thank you Lucy. I'm sorry for asking that of you, but I think I know what I need to do now." He moved in to give her a hug, and he held the Khao Manee who sat there, trembling in his arms. But it was over soon enough, and he released her and turned his back, walking away.

"What would you do if it was me? Would you save me, or would you leave me?" Lucy cried out, holding her chest.

Paulo didn't have to think this time. He immediately replied, "I'd never leave you", before walking off, a new wind flowing at his back, a curtain of autumn swirling into place behind him, sealing him from the now sobbing Lucy.


End file.
